I never seen pixie dust fail
by ReginasDaughter27
Summary: Alors qu'elle pensait avoir tout perdu, un homme réussit à la faire revivre.
1. Chapter 1 : Ne fais pas ça

**Bonjour :),**

**c'est ma toute première fanfiction alors s'il vous plait soyez indulgent ;)**

**Donc je ship l'outlawqueen car je pense que Regina mérite sa fin heureuse ! Elle en a assez bavé comme ça ! **

**Dans cette fic il n'y a pas la wicked witch tout d'abord parce que je ne connais pas mais pas du tout l'histoire du magicien d'oz (je sais honte à moi)... Et puis elle n'est pas encore arrivée dans la série donc je ne connais pas le personnage. **

**Certain nom sont laisser en anglais car je trouve que Clochette par exemple c'est mais horriblement moche donc c'est Tinkerbell, pareil pour Hook et Snow :) !**

**Donc tous sont rentrés dans la forêt enchantée sauf Emma et Henry (bien sur...).**

**Voili voilou, je ne vous embête pas plus longtemps, dites moi ce que vous en pensez et si cela vous plait je publie une suite :)**

* * *

**I never seen pixie dust fail.**

**Chapitre 1 : Ne fais pas ça.**

- Philipp qu'est ce que c'est ?

- Aucune idée mais ça ne présage rien de bon...

**Un nuage de fumée verte se répandait sur toute la plaine où Aurore et Philipp se promenait, celui-ci fit reculer sa compagne tout en sortant son épée, la fumée se dissipait et c'est ainsi qu'ils virent plusieurs silhouettes se dessiner. Aurore s'avança prudemment et se détendit lorsqu'elle reconnu Snow.**

_- Snow ! Mais qu'est ce que tu fais là ?_

_- …_

**Cette dernière était encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se produire, elle devait assimiler tout ses souvenirs**

**encore brumeux dut à la magie qui les a transporter jusqu'ici. Puis tout lui revient en mémoire, Pan et sa malédiction, la mort de Rumplestilskin, la détresse de Belle, le sacrifice de Regina, les adieux à la frontière de Storybrook et le départ d'Emma et Henry. Emma... A peine venait-elle de la retrouver et devait de nouveau la quitter, les larmes lui montèrent immédiatement aux yeux en pensant a sa fille et son petit fils. **

_- Snow est-ce que ça va ?_

_- Oh ! Oui... oui pardon... C'est juste que je ne supporte jamais les voyages entre les mondes._

_- Je vois mais que faites vous ici ? Et où est Emma ?_

_- C'est... compliqué, je t'expliquerai mais le plus important pour l'instant c'est de s'organiser, notre retour n'était pas vraiment prévu._

**David s'approcha, il salua la jeune femme ainsi que son époux, lui aussi était encore un peu perdu... Il commença par vérifier que tout le monde soit là pendant que sa femme ****réfléchissait****avec**** son amie ****afin de trouver**** un endroit où ****s'abriter.****Tous étaient là, et tous tentaient avec plus ou moins de mal de se remettre du voyage. ****Tous, non. Regina n'était pas avec les autres. Il regarda aux alentours et il la vit se diriger tout droit vers la forê**_t._

_- REGINA !_

_- …_

_- REGINA ! MAIS QU'EST CE QU'IL TE PREND ?_

-_ Ça ne se voit pas ? Je m'en vais._

_- Mais tu es inconsciente ou quoi ? Je te rappelle que cela fait 28 ans que nous sommes partis, les ogres ont dut faire des nos royaumes leurs territoires. Si tu vas dans cette forêt ils ne feront qu'une seule bouchée de toi même avec ta magie tu ne fera pas le poids seule face à une meute affamée._

_- N'est-ce pas ce que je mérite ? De toute façon que me reste-t-il à perdre ?_

_- Ne fais pas une bêtise sur le coup de la détresse, moi aussi j'ai perdu beaucoup en venant ici, Emma et Henry étaient eux aussi très important pour moi mais je dois me battre maintenant. Me battre pour eux._

**David espérait que ses paroles apaiserait l'ancienne reine, que cela la raisonnerait mais cette dernière repartit en direction de la forêt, cette fois ci il l'a rattrapa fermement par le bras.**

-_ Lâche-moi !_

-_ Non, il est hors de question de je te laisse courir un tel risque !_

_- Depuis quand est-ce que toi ou tout tes fidèles sujets s'intéresse de mon sort, je suis sûre que vous préféreriez tous me voir morte._

_- Il fût un temps, oui, j__e le voulais. Pour tous ce que tu nous a fais mais maintenant tu es de la famille, et on ne laisse jamais la famille derrière._

_- Pourtant plus rien ne nous rapproche en tant que famille puisque Henry est... partit. Et je pense que Snow ne me considère plus tellement comme sa belle mère._

_- Ne laisse pas ton désarrois te dire ce que tu dois faire, je sais que tu es une femme forte et nous devons tous surmonter cette mauvaise passe ensemble._

_- C'est facile à dire lorsqu'on a un monde fou autour de soi, quand on a des amis pour s'épauler, et lorsqu'on a son véritable amour. Et m__oi ? __MOI JE N'AI PLUS PERSONNE ! HENRY EST AVEC SA MERE BIOLOGIQUE ET IL NE SE SOUVIENT MEME PAS QUE J'EXISTE ! ET MON VERITABLE AMOUR ? ALORS LA JE CROIS QUE CROIS QUE C'EST LA CERISE SUR LA GATEAU, MA MERE L'A TUE DEVANT MES YEUX ET J'ETAIS TOTALEMENT IMPUISSANTE JE N'AVAIT QUE 18 ANS A CETTE EPOQUE, J'AVAIS BEAU PLEURER ET LE REGRETTER RIEN NE POUVAIT CHANGER LES CHOSES... ET CETTE CHERE MERE EST ELLE-MEME DECEDEE DE MES PROPRES MAINS SANS QUE J'AI CONSCIENCE QUE JE LA TUAIT AINSI QUE MON PERE ALORS JE VOUS SOUHAITE TOUT LE BONHEUR DE MONDE ET CROYEZ MOI C'EST RARE MAIS JE VAIS ALLER DANS CETTE FORET ET JE ME CONTRE FICHE DE CE QU'IL PEUT M'ARRIVER CAR IL N'Y A PERSONNE QUI ME REGRETTERA __CAR APRES TOUT JE NE SUIS QUE LA MECHANTE REINE !_

**Après ça elle s'effondra par terre ne pouvant plus retenir ses larmes plus longtemps. David s'abaissa pour la réconforter mais Snow le retint par le bras et pris sa place, elle voulait que Regina sache qu'elle était là elle aussi. Snow avait entendu toute leur conversation, a vrai dire tout le monde avait entendu les cris de la reine. Regina devait savoir que Snow n'avait jamais perdu foi en elle et qu'elle l'avait toujours porté dans son cœur malgré tout.**

_- Regina, je comprend, croi__s __le ou non mais je comprend. Je sais la douleur qu'est de perdre son enfant, je sais aussi qu'on ne pense pas être capable de surmonter cette peine. Tu crois que personne ne te regrettera mais moi si. Et je crois qu'Henry ne souhaiterai pas que tu fasses une telle sottise, et moi non plus. Nous avons eu des différents, c'est sur, mais je crois que nous avons toutes les deux assez souffert, assez perdu de personnes a qui on tenait... Malgré tout ce qu'il s'est passé j'ai toujours cru en toi, je sais qu'il y a du bon en chacun de nous._ **Les sanglots de Regina commençait enfin à s'apaiser. **_J'ai compris que c'est la tristesse et la solitude qui t'ont poussé a faire tout cela, je sais que Daniel était ton véritable amour et que rien ne pourra effacer sa perte mais il n'était/n'est pas le seul à croire en toi. Moi, David, Tinkerbell, Archie, Henry nous croyons tous en toi, tu nous a sauvé une bonne p__aire __de fois, rappelle toi : près du puits lors de notre retour à moi et Emma, dans la mine lorsque la ville a faillit être réduite en cendres, à Neverland en nous protégeant. Tu as certes fait tou__t ça pour Henry mais cela nous a tous prouvé que la Regina qui m'a sauvé la vie toutes ses années auparavant existe toujours._

**La reine avait écouté toutes les douces paroles de son ancienne belle-fille, lui rendit son étreinte et souffla un petit :**

- _Merci..._

* * *

Tintintiiiiiiiin ! Voilà, j'espère que cela vous a plu j'attend vos commentaires :) Et peut-être à la prochaine :)

Bisous bisous !


	2. Chapter 2 : Le rosier

Hello tout le monde :) Alors je vous poste la suite j'espère que le premier chapitre vous a plu :)! Je peux vous poster assez souvent car je suis encore en vacances alors j'ai du temps on va dire ! Mais bon le 10 je reprend les cours... Et oui toute bonne choses ont une fin :\ Bon je suis pas là pour vous racontez ma vie :D! J'espère que ce chapitre va vous plaire ! Le 3 et le 4 sont en cours je pense le poster mercredi (le 3) :)!

Donc voili voilou ;) A bientôt !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : Le rosier.**

**Personne ne reparla de « la crise » de la reine, il fallait bien l'avouer personne n'aimait s'attirer ses foudres, alors tous firent comme si rien ne s'était passé ou du moins ils en parlaient mais le plus bas possible car ils ne voulaient pas finir en toast grillé. Snow avait eu le temps de parler avec Aurore et celle-ci leur proposa de se loger dans leur château le temps de rénover celui des Charmants. Depuis près d'une heure, Regina marchait de son côté en retrait, même si Tinkerbell, Archie et Kathryn étaient venus lui parler à tour de rôle essayant de lui faire penser à autre chose qu'à Henry, elle ne parlait pratiquement pas. Puis le prince Philipp s'approcha de la brune.**

_- Hum... Bonjour. _**Dit-il gêné.**

**La reine ne dénia pas lui lancer un seul regard.**

_- Je sais qu'on ne se connaît pas mais j'ai entendu dire que c'était vous qui avez lancé la fameuse malédiction sur la forêt enchantée. Même je ne pense pas vraiment que les malédictions soient une bonne chose et que désormais les ogres de nous ont envahis, je tenais quand même à vous remercier car si Maléfice n'était pas partie avec vous je crois que je n'aurais jamais pu sauver Aurore._

_- Et bien de rien._

_-Si vous voulez venez marcher auprès de nous, vous pouvez, c'est toujours mieux que derrière._

_- Non merci, je suis très bien là._

_- Bon je ne vais pas vous importuner plus longtemps... Au plaisir de vous reparler._

**Certes c'était Tinkerbell qui avait envoyé Philipp parler à Regina, il pensait tout de même sincèrement ce qu'il venait de lui dire, bien qu'il soit attristé par la détresse de la brunette il repartit auprès de sa compagne et de ses amis.**

** xxXxx**

**Ils marchaient depuis une bonne demie-heure lorsqu'ils arrivèrent au château_._**

_- Nous sommes arrivés ! _**S'enthousiasma Aurore.**

_- Mon dieu ! C'est magnifique, la cour est resplendissante avec toutes ces fleurs._

_- Oh ! Ce n'est rien comme les hommes partent souvent chasser les ogres, du coup moi ainsi que les autres femmes tuons le temps..._

**L'enceinte du château était splendide, ils y avait toute sorte de fleurs, les couleurs se mariaient avec élégance et au milieu dans un cercle de verdure trônait un pied de rose.****Snow s'en approcha.**

_- C'est une jeune pousse ?_

_- Oui, a vrai dire, personne ici ne sais vraiment comment faire pousser un rosier alors nous l'entretenons comme nous pouvons._

_- Dis moi tu avais bien des rosiers dans ton jardin ? _**Fit remarquer Snow en se tournant vers Regina.**

_- Oui..._

_- Tu pourrais t'en occuper ? _**Quémanda alors Aurore.**

_- Hum... Oui je pense..._

_- Génial ! Ce sera magnifique, un rosier en plein milieu de l'enceinte du palais, je nous y voit déjà !_

**Après avoir visiter les pièces communes, Philipp guida ses hôtes, dans l'aile gauche du château, là où se trouvaient les chambres. Regina partageait celle de Tinkerbell, Snow et David était ensemble, ainsi que Kathryn et Frédérique et Archie, lui, pris une chambre de domestique au bout du couloir. Les deux jeunes femmes découvrir leurs appartements.**

_- Comme c'est spacieux !_

_- Ça peut aller..._

_- Allons Regina regarde moi cette chambre ! On pourrait tenir à 10 ! Ça me change de la petite chambre d'hôtel du Granny's._

_- Si tu le dis..._

_- Bon Regina va falloir se reprendre, je connaissais pas bien Henry mais te voir comme ça avachie, la tête baissée, le regard dans le vide sans arrêt je crois pas c'est comme ça que ton fils aurait voulu que tu te comporte. Je suis sûre que tu le reverra mais en attendant il faut réagir parce que partit comme ça dans 2 mois tu rampe à même le seul._

_- Tink s'il-te-plait baisse le volume tu me donne la migraine._

_- T'as de la chance que j'ai pas le sang chaud, bon qu'est-ce qu'on peut faire ?_

_- Je ne sais pas tu devrais voir ça avec la belle aux bois dormant._

_- Elle a un prénom, et puis soit pas trop dure avec elle, elle est vraiment généreuse regarde elle t'a même proposé de t'occuper du rosier dans la cour._

_- …_

_- Oh ! Et si on allait s'en occuper maintenant du moins voir les dégâts !_

_- Très bien..._

_- Oh mon dieu ! On a carrément une baignoire à nous toutes seules !_

**Pour la première fois depuis leur arrivée, la reine ria de bon cœur puis elles quittèrent les lieux et se dirigèrent vers les jardins. A peine arrivé elle tombèrent sur Hook.**

_- Alors mesdames ont se rend au jardin sans prévenir votre fidèle chevalier ?_

_- Tu devrais faire attention Hook, tes chevilles commencent à gonfler tu ne pourras plus passer les portes après ! Et pusi ce n'est pas parce qu'Emma n'est plus là et que tu n'as plus personne à draguer que tu vas venir user de tes charmes auprès de nous._

_- Et bien amour, on est sur la défensive ? Et notre très chère reine est muette ?_

**Regina lui lança alors un regard noir et le pirate frissonna.**

_- Poussez-vous._

**Il ne se fit pas prier, les deux jeunes femmes se rendirent alors vers la plante tant convoitée et commencèrent à s'en occuper sans trop parler car le pirate avait passablement énervé la reine. Plus loin sur le balcon, Snow et David regardaient la brune s'affairer au jardinage.**

_- Ne risque-t-elle pas de redevenir la méchante reine ? _**Questionna David.**

_- Non, je pense qu'elle a réellement changé et quand bien même je ferai tout pour que cela n'arrive pas. Mais je m'inquiète Charmant... Regarde là, elle est si... si silencieuse..._

_- C'est normal, cela ne fait qu'une journée qu'elle vient de quitter Henry, elle doit s'y faire... Mais ne t'inquiète pas Tinkerbell et Kathryn vont l'aider et tu es là toi aussi._

_- Oui... _**La princesse restait malgré tout peu convaincue... **_Attend, regarde ! Qui est-ce ?_

_- Je n'en sais rien je n'ai jamais vu cet homme._

_- Oh ! Regarde ! Il y a Mulan derrière lui, allons la saluer._

_- Snow qui est cette Mul... _**Le roi n'avait même pas finit sa phrase que son épouse c'était déjà élancée à la rencontre de l'autre jeune femme. ****Le couple princier descendit ****alors****, Snow pris Mulan dans ses bras et présenta son mari.**

**Elle questionna la jeune femme du regard concernant l'homme à ses côtés.**

_- Oh ! Je vous présente mon coéquipier nous chassons ensemble, c'est un excellent archer tu devrais bien t'entendre avec, Snow._

_- Enchanté votre altesse, je m'appelle Robin. Robin des bois._

* * *

Je sais je suis sadique d'arrêter maintenant :') Mais c'est pour votre bien !

Bisous bisous !


	3. Chapter 3 : Serait-ce lui ?

Holaaaaa :)! Como esta a la casta ? Bon je sais rien dire d'autre en espagnol j'apprend l'allemand mais en allemand c'est tout de suite moins classe :') Donc voici la suite, j'espère qu'elle va vous plaire... Bon et ben voilà c'est tout :3

On se retrouve en bas :D

* * *

**Chapitre 3 : ****Fais moi confiance...**

_« Enchanté votre altesse, je m'appelle Robin. Robin des bois. »_

**Tinkerbell vit Snow et David discuter avec deux autres personnes, ****elle se leva et se ****s'avança**** vers eux pour les saluer. Regina aussi les avait remarqué mais n'avait aucune envie de ****parler ou même de faire de nouvelles rencontres****. ****Quand Tinkerbell** **fut à la hauteur du petit groupe, Mulan se présenta ainsi que Robin. Lorsqu'elle lui serra la main elle aperçu un tatouage sur l'avant-bras de l'homme, la blonde fronça alors les sourcils mais Snow la fixait avec curiosité et la jeune femme fit comme si de rien était... ****Après avoir reprit ses esprits l****a jeune femme retourna auprès de son amie qui s'occupait toujours de la plante, ce****tte dernière ****était en train changer la terre dans laquelle reposé le rosier.**

_- Tink s'il-te-plait passe moi le terreau._

_- Hum... Oui... Tout de suite._

**La blonde pensait encore à ce mystérieux Robin et à son tatouage, elle se demandait si elle devait en parler à Regina car évidemment le tatouage lui fit penser à l'homme de la taverne qui était supposé être l'âme sœur de la reine. Non, bien sur que non. Déjà que celle-ci n'a même pas dénier les saluer, lui dire que cet homme qu'elles ne connaissent pas et son véritable amour ne la ferait que fuir d'avantage. En premier lieu il fallait qu'elle s'assure que l'homme était bien celui au tatouage de lion. **

_- Tink ! Le terreau ! Il ne faut pas 3 heures pour prendre un fichu sac de terre !_

_- Désolé..._

_- A quoi pense tu ?_

_- Moi ? Euh... Rien ! Rien..._

_- Tu penses sincèrement que je vais te croire ? Ne me prend pas pour une idiote, je ne te le répéterais pas deux fois._

_- Pourquoi veux tu tant savoir à quoi je pense ?_

_- Et bien si tu arrêtais de me dévisager comme si j'étais un fantôme peut-être que je ne te poserais pas cette question._

**Alors qu'elle était perdue dans ses pensées la fée n'avait même pas remarqué qu'elle observait son amie avec une insistance légèrement... gênante. Elle se rattrapa alors comme elle put...**

_- Je me demandais juste comment tu pouvais... hum... jardiner aussi bien ! Oui c'est ça... jardiner..._

**La brune n'était pas dupe bien sûr que cela n'avait rien à voir avec le jardinage mais elle ne formalisa pas, elle se promis de lui en reparler mais plus tard car elle n'avait pas tellement envie de parler elle non plu...**

**xxXxx**

**Plus tard dans la soirée, tout le monde se mit à table afin de partager leur premier repas tous ensemble. La salle de réception était magnifique, un lustre en cristal trônait au milieu de la salle à manger au dessus de la table en bois sculpté, probablement à la main, il y avait des broderies splendide, tous retinrent leur souffle lorsqu'ils entrèrent. Ils se mirent à table et commencèrent le festin.**

**La soirée était déjà bien entamée, les deux couples princiers était chacun en bout de table, Tinkerbell et Regina étaient assise l'une à côté de l'autre, Kathryn et Frédérique, eux, près de Snow et David. Archie, Ruby, Granny, les 7 nains, Marco à l'autre bout du côté d'Aurore et Philipp. Tous étaient là, et tous discutaient joyeusement, seule Regina restait muette malgré tout les efforts de Tinkerbell et Kathryn pour la faire parler. Snow remarqua le comportement, bien qu'elle ai détesté cette femme de tout son être cette dernière avait lutée pour changer pour son fils à qui elle dut faire ses adieux la veille, la voir aussi effacée, aussi triste la touchait et l'inquiétait... Elle remarqua les regards furtifs que la jeune fée ne cessait de lancer à Robin qui était attablé en face d'elles, elle savait que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond entre Tinkerbell et le blond et elle avait bien remarquer la manière dont la jeune femme s'est comporté juste après leur présentation. Elle devait avoir une discussion avec elle cet homme pourrait être dangereux, après tout personne ne le connaissait c'est pourquoi elle le ferait dans les plus brefs délais. **

**De son côté Robin était également intrigué par le renfermement de la jolie brune, il prit alors son courage à deux mains, car nul ne voulait avoir des problèmes avec la, dite, méchante reine. Il était, certes, courageux mais pas vraiment téméraire et il prit alors la parole.**

_- Nous ne nous sommes pas présenté, je m'appelle Robin, je chasse avec la jeune femme là-bas,_**dit-il en désignant Mulan du doigt**_, et vous êtes la... reine, c'est bien ça ?_

_- Il y a bien longtemps que je ne suis plus reine, mais oui c'est exact c'est bien moi, _**répondit la brune en serrant la main que l'homme lui tendait et c'est à ce moment là que Tinkerbell vit un lion sur le bras de l'archer, il n'y avait aucun doute ce Robin était le véritable amour de son amie. Mais sa joie retomba bien vite car Regina ne devait en aucun cas le savoir, du moins, pas maintenant. Elle pria alors pour que la brune n'ai rien vu et ce fut un soulagement que elle vit que cette dernière ne semblait pas avoir remarqué le tatouage Tinkerbell ****savait pertinemment que si la reine voyait le tatouage elle prendrait peur et elle n'oserai plus lui adresser la parole déjà qu'il avait eu beaucoup de chance qu'elle lui réponde...**

**Le repas ce termina, bien plus tard, sous des allures de fête bien que Snow, David et Regina n'avait pas vraiment profité, pensant constamment à Emma et Henry...**

**Tous retournèrent dans leurs appartements mais Snow-White fit un ****détour**** pa****r la chambre de son ancienne belle-mère bien déterminée à avoir une conversation avec sa « colocataire ». Elle allait frappé mais suspendit son geste lorsqu'elle entendit la reine parler de l'autre côté de la porte.**

_- Bon, Tink va tu réellement me dire à quoi tu pensais tout à l'heure._

_- Tu ne lâches rien toi... _**répliqua la blonde qui se tendit lorsque son amie lui reparla de son attitude dans la cour.**

_- Jamais._

_- …_

_- Alors je t'écoute._

_- Je te l'ai dit, je me demandais comment tu pouvais tant en savoir sur le jardinage alors que tu étais maire à Storybrook et non fleuriste._

_- Et bien j'avais un arbre, un pommier à vrai dire, c' était la seule chose que je gardais de ma jeunesse... Je l'avais planté avec Daniel quelques jours avant son décès... Depuis ce jour j'en ai toujours pris extrêmement soin enfin mis à part le fait que Miss Swan a eu la brillante idée de me couper une branche, il a toujours supporté les événements qu'il a vécut même les voyages entre les mondes... _**La gorge de la reine se noua en repensant ****au**** moment partagé avec son fiancé.**

**Snow, qui était toujours derrière la porte, se tendit à l'entente du garçon d'écurie, la reine lui en voulait-elle toujours pour son erreur ? Non, elle lui avait dit. E****lle**** espér****ait**** qu'elle le pensait ****mais**** rien n'était moins sur... Enfin la conversation finie entre les deux femmes, elle toqua à leur porte, ce fut Regina qui lui ouvrit.**

_- Hum... Bonsoir, désolé de vous dérangez mais puis-je parler à Tinkerbell ?_

_- Bien sûr, Tink je vais prendre un bain, Snow-White veut te parler..._

**Cette dernière se crispa quand elle entendit la reine l'appeler par son nom composé, cela ne la rassura pas sur ça crainte de pas avoir été pardonnée...**

_- Snow ?_

_- …_

_- SNOW !_

_- Oui ?_

_- Tu voulais me parler ?_

_- Oui, pardon. Hum... C'est compliqué..._

_- Dis toujours._

_- Voilà, j'ai bien vu que quelque chose ne tourne pas rond avec cet homme... Robin, voilà.. Dès que vous vous êtes rencontré tu es devenue tendue, tu n'as fais que le regarder pendant le repas et ton visage c'est complètement éclairci lorsque Regina et lui se sont serré la main, que se passe-t-il avec lui ?_

_- Euh... je... rien... non, je... pas... voir de quoi tu parles..._

_- Tinkerbell, je crois que tu sais exactement de quoi je parle, je vois bien qu'il se passe quelque chose, je t'ai observé tu sais... Dès que Regina et lui se sont adressé la parole tu les regardaient avec une insistance que je ne te connais pas, s'il-te-plait, dis moi... Tu sais qu'elle ne va pas bien et si ce que tu sais peut l'aider ou si cela va lui causer des problèmes dis moi... Je ne veux pas que quelque chose lui arrive, elle souffre énormément de sa séparation avec Henry et je ne veux pas qu'elle retombe des ses vieux démons du passé, je t'en pris, tu peux me faire confiance._

_- Très bien,_**souffla la jeune femme, **_tu dois me promettre de n'en parler à personne même pas à David...__Accroche toi car c'est une longue histoire, espérons que le bain de Regina le soit aussi..._

* * *

Voilà j'espère que ça vous a plu !

Bisous bisous !


	4. Chapter 4 : Je t'écoute

**Hola :)! Olala je suis submergée de travail -.- En plus cette nuit : nuit blanche bref horrible x.x**

**Alors voilà la suite qui est une discussion entre Tink et Snow voili voilou ;) J**

**J'espère que vous allez apprécier la suite bientôt :D **

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 4 : Je t'écoute**

_« Accroche toi car c'est une longue histoire, espérons que le bain de Regina le soit aussi... »_

_-Bien je t'écoute..._

**La jeune fée lui raconta leur rencontre, la chute de Regina, le désespoir qu'elle lu dans les yeux de Regina dès qu'elle croisa son regard, son amitié naissante et leur repas dans une petite taverne dans la forêt.**

_- Elle me raconta son enfance avec sa mère tyrannique et son père aimant, sa passion pour l'équitation puis sa rencontre avec Daniel et leur idylle cachée aux yeux de ses parents, elle mentionna aussi la haine qu'elle te portait et bien sûr la raison..._

**Évidemment, Snow s'en doutait, Regina lui en a voulu à la seconde où elle avait compris que c'était la fillette qui avait tout dévoilé à sa mère. La brunette détourna les yeux et fixa le feu dans la cheminée puis se racla la gorge pour inciter l'autre jeune femme à continuer.**

_- Après que Regina se soit confiée à moi j'avais bien compris le fond de ses problèmes il lui manquait quelque chose afin d'être heureuse et elle n'en n'avait pas conscience..._

_- Qu'elle était cette chose ?_

_- L'amour... Elle manquait terriblement d'amour, son père était aimant certes mais ce n'était pas suffisant face à la haine qui la rongeait chaque jour un peu plus..._

_- Tinkerbell je comprend bien tout ce que tu me dis mais quel est le rapport entre Robin et la manière dont tu as rencontré Regina ?_

_- Si je ne te raconte pas toute l'histoire il est clair que tu ne vas rien comprendre... Tu l'as dit toi même mon comportement envers cet homme à un rapport avec ta belle-m... avec Regina._

_- Très bien, va s'y je t'écoute._

_- Donc oui... Elle avait besoin d'être aimée, j'ai alors décidé de lui trouver un autre véritable amour._

_- Mais comment aurais-tu pu il t'aurais fallu avoir de la pouss... Non... Tu en a... T'en a volé... La poussière de fée..._

_- Oui... J'avoue que je ne suis pas très fière mais voir Regina, que je considérais mon amie ,souffrir de la sorte, c'était trop pour moi... _**Snow esquissa un léger sourire, bien sûr qu'elle comprenait, elle avait fait pareil pour Cendrillon alors que Rumpelstiltskin ****voulait s'emparer de son enfant ou lorsque Red devait se cacher de tous, elle ****avait été**** prête à tout pour aider ses amies... **_C'est pourquoi un soir j'ai dérobé de la poussière de fée et je suis partie à la rencontre de Regina, elle était encore une fois seule dans sa chambre à tuer le temps... Je lui expliquai mon plan, bien sûr ça n'a pas été facile de la convaincre, elle était persuadée qu'on ne peu avoir qu'une seule âme sœur dans sa vie._

_- Mais c'est exact on en a qu'une... C'était le garçon d'écurie... Daniel... C'était lui le véritable amour de Regina._

_- Et bien c'est possible, c'est certes extrêmement rare mais possible et j'étais persuadée qu'elle n'était pas destinée à vivre seule.. J'ai alors sortis la poussière de fée et elle nous a guidée vers une taverne, nous avons regardé à travers la vitre et nous avons vu un homme éclairé par un fin halo... Il était de dos nous n'avons pas vu son visage mais il leva son verre afin de trinquer avec d'autres hommes et c'est là que j'ai vu un tatouage qui représentait un lion sur son bras, j'ai poussé Regina à y entrer puis j'ai du retourner auprès des autres fées. Le lendemain je suis retournée au palais et j'ai vu Regina dans son lit tirant une tête affreuse !_

_- Que c'était-il passé ?_

_- Elle m'a dit qu'elle était rentrée dans la taverne et qu'elle avait été à la rencontre de l'homme mais qu'il avait été exécrable. Mais je n'y croyais pas un mot car la magie des fées ne peut pas se tromper sur une telle chose mais elle m'assura que si. Elle avait l'air tellement en colère mais je n'avais pas l'impression que c'était contre moi, c'était plutôt pour elle-même... J'ai essayé de la rassurée de lui dire que ce n'était pas grave si elle n'était pas entrée dans la taverne puis elle s'est emportée elle m'a dit qu'elle avait déjà connu son âme sœur mais qu'il était mors et que j'étais une horrible fée..._

_- Oh non je suis sûre qu'elle ne le pensait pas..._

_- Elle m'a alors demandé de partir et je suis retournée chez moi mais quand Bleue m'y attendait, elle savait que j'étais avec Regina et c'est là qu'elle m'a dit que je n'étais plus une fée et elle m'a pris mes ailes..._

_- Et Robin dans l'histoire ?_

_- Oui et bien comment te dire... Quand je l'ai vu la première fois j'ai vu un tatouage sur son bras et..._

_- NON ! C'EST LUI, C'EST LE VER... _**Tinkerbell plaqua sa main contre la bouche de Snow tout en mettant un doigt devant sa bouche.**

_- Chuuut ! Elle est à côté !_

_- Pardon..._

_- Oui au début je n'étais pas sûre, j'étais juste troublée mais c'est quand ils sont serrés la main au repas c'est là que j'ai vu le lion sur son bras._

_- Donc Robin et Regina sont des âmes sœurs ?_

_- Oui, mais maintenant reste à faire en sorte qu'ils le deviennent pour de bon._

**Tinkerbell eu tout juste le temps de finir sa phrase que Regina sortit de la salle de bain.**

* * *

**Voilà je sais c'est un peu court mais il y a une suite bientôt ;) **

**Bisous bisous :D**


	5. Chapitre 5: Je ne tolère pas ça

**Hello tout le monde, alors tout d'abord je voulais vous dire que les chapitres seront un peu moins fréquents car **

**je reprend les cours et oui... Fin des vacances mais bon CE SOIR C'EST LE RETOUR DE OUAT *_***

**J'ai dansé partout :') mais ma joie fut bien vite balayée pcq demain j'ai un oral d'allemand... VDM**

**Alors ce chapitre était pas sensé être comme ça mais une vision m'ai apparue (et oui... je suis la nouvelle Jeanne d'arc)**

**et j'ai changé mes plans :D Allez on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 5 : Je ne tolère pas ça.**

_«Tinkerbell eu tout juste le temps de finir sa phrase que Regina sortit de la salle de bain.»_

**Regina avait les cheveux humides, elle ne portait pas de maquillage mais malgré ça elle était de toute beauté, ses yeux chocolats passaient de Snow à Tinkerbell, puis lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle ne portaient qu'une serviette enroulée autour de la taille, le rouge lui monta aux joues et elle pris rapidement le pyjama qu'on lui avait prêté posé sur le lit puis se renferma dans la salle de bain.**

**Snow et Tinkerbell s'échangèrent un regard entendu et Snow retourna dans sa chambre.**

**Quelques minutes plus tard, Regina ressortit cette fois ci, vêtue d'une nuisette rouge bordeaux qui épousait parfaitement ses formes, et elle s'installa aux côtés de son amie. **

_- Alors de quoi Snow voulait-elle parler ?_

**Devant la question de son amie la blonde se crispa et tente de répondre le plus naturellement possible.**

_- Euh... Elle voulait savoir si... si la magie des fées pouvait... euh pouvait ouvrir des portails entres les mondes, pour... pour aller chercher Emma et Henry..._

_- Et ?_

_- Et quoi ?_

_- Et bien c'est possible ou pas ? _**demanda Regina avec espoir.**

_- Non... _**répondit la blonde en détourna le regard. ****La petite étincelle qui avait traversée les prunelles de la reine s'éteignit bien vite, cette dernière se retourna en séchant la larme qui venait de couler sur sa joue et toutes ses pensées se redirigèrent vers son fils. Tinkerbell se gifla intérieurement****, pourquoi avoir évoqué Henry alors que la reine venait de penser à autre chose. La jeune femme se mordit la lèvre puis s'allongea et s'endormit en espérant que ****le****s jours à venir seront plus faciles et**** meilleur****s**** pour tous.**

**x****xXxx**

**Cela faisait maintenant 2 semaines que les habitants de Storybrook étaient revenus dans la forêt enchantée, 2 semaines que beaucoup se battaient contre les ogres qui devenaient de moins en moins nombreux, 2 semaines où tous préparaient des projets pour leur futur, mais aussi 2 semaines pendant lesquelles Snow et David se battaient pour ne pas se laisser aller et 2 semaines où Regina sombrait dans une dépression... La reine ne parle pratiquement plus, tout le monde peut voir les cernes dût à ses insomnies, elle maigrît à vue d'œil, elle se fait la plus discrète possible si bien que personne ne remarque lorsqu'elle entre ou quitte une pièce... **

**Alors que tous patientaient par passer à table Snow, Tinkerbell, ****Ruby**** et Philipp discutaient sur un sofa non loin de la cheminée ****où Regina observait silencieusement les flammes.**

_- Vous ne vous inquiétez pas pour Regina ? _**Demanda**** le prince aux jeunes femmes.**

_- Quelle question évidement que l'on se fait du souci pour elle..._

_- Je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi effacée et aussi triste... _

_- J'ai du mal à me dire qu'elle fut « La méchante reine »..._

_- Philipp ! Elle ne l'est plus, elle a réellement changé mais j'ai peur que son état s'empire..._

_- Quand j'ai.. dévoré Peter, je m'en suis terriblement voulu, je lui parlais sans cesse je m'imaginais qu'il était encore là... Bon après Regina n'a pas mangé son petit ami... Mais je comprend qu'elle vive mal le fait qu'Henry ne sois plus au près d'elle..._

_- Elle a perdu tellement d'êtres cher... Et je crois qu'elle n'a jamais fais le deuil de Daniel non plus alors elle se souvient qu'elle encore perdu quelqu'un..._

**A l'instant où Snow termina sa phrase toute les bougies s'allumèrent en dévoilant des flammes immenses, et le feu de la cheminée s'agita violemment. Tous dévisagèrent avec surprise e****t inquiétude ****Regina qui venait de se lever précipitamment en se tournant vers le petit groupe avant de s'adresser à eux.**

_- Je tolère que l'on parle de moi alors que je ne suis pas loin et que j'entends tout, je tolère qu'on ai pitié pour moi bien que j'en ai une sainte horreur, je tolère que l'on me défende alors que je sais très bien le faire moi même, _**les yeux de la reine étaient violets, on pouvait lire toute la colère mais aussi le désespoir dans ses iris, **_mais il y a UNE chose ! UNE SEULE PETITE CHOSE QUE JE NE TOLERE PAS ! C'est que l'on parle de Daniel et particulièrement toi Snow. _**L'intéressée blêmit alors que son mari se mettait devant elle comme pour la protéger.**_ Ne prend pas cet air défensif Charmant , je ne vais rien faire même si l'envie que vous la boucliez tous est forte, j'ai changé comme vous le disiez tout à l'heure, je peux me contrôler. _**Regina se décala pour faire face à l'autre jeune femme, **_Je t'ai pardonné tu sais_**... **_J'ai eu tout le mal du monde à la faire mais j'ai réussi or je n'oublie pas pour autant que c'est toi qui a provoqué sa mort..._

_- Elle ne l'a pas fait expr... _**Snow mit sa main sur la bouche de son époux et lui murmura.**

_- Non attend, elle ne fera rien, elle l'a dit, laisse la finir... C'est une bonne chose qu'elle se lâche... Juste... Boucle la... _**Elle lui adressa un petit sourire et**** se retourna et hocha la tête pour laisser sa belle-mère finir.**

_- Je t'ai fais confiance... Je... Je t'avais dis de ne rien dire à ma mère. _**A l'évocation de Cora tous reti****nrent**** leur souffle. **_Je t'avais dis qu'elle voulait me marier à ton père, qu'elle était mauvaise... Tu n'avais qu'a tenir jusqu'au lendemain... On allait partir, on allait vivre notre vie, ensemble mais... Mais il a fallu que tu répètes tout ! Que tu dises à cette femme que nous allions nous enfuirent... Je sais que tu n'avais pas de mauvaise attention en le faisant mais tu as rompu ta promesse et à cause de ça j'ai vu ma propre mère arracher le cœur de Daniel devant mes yeux et j'avais beau pleurer ou tenter de le faire revenir rien marchait... Il est mort parce que tu m'a trahis... Et depuis je vis avec cette image dans la tête, tout les soirs quand je ferme les yeux je vois son corps à terre et inerte... Cette image je la vois depuis que j'ai 18 ans chaque soir ! Tout ce que j'ai fais, je l'ai fais pour lui... pour Daniel... Et si... si il n'était pas... m... mort cette nuit là, je serais déjà loin... et je ne serais jamais devenue ce monstre que ma mère et Rumplestiltskin se sont pris un malin plaisir à créer. _**Tous baissèrent la tête en comprenant que cette femme qu'ils avaient tous détesté n'était rien d'autre qu'une femme meurtrie et blessée par son passé... **_Et comme si ma douleur n'était pas assez grande il a fallu que Whale ramène Daniel, que ton cher mari ai failli le tuer et que j'ai dû moi même enlever la sort de préservation pour le voir s'en aller de nouveau... Alors Snow je t'ai pardonné, je ne te veux plus aucun mal mais je te promets que si toi ou l'un d'entre vous tous prononce son prénom en ma présence ou que vous évoquez sa personne je vous jure sur la tombe de mes aïeux que je vous le regretterais..._

**Et c'est sur ses dernières paroles que la reine disparu dans un nuage de magie et que tous se dirigèrent à table sans un mot pour dîner.**

* * *

**Alooooooors :3? et oui je voulais que Regina s'exprime et bien... c'est fait :D**

**La suite le plus vite possible sur ce bon épisode de ouat et à bientôt !**

**Bisous bisous :***


	6. Chapter 6 : Henry

**Hello hello :)! Désolé si j'ai mis du temps mais voilà, j'ai repris les cours *vdm* et donc j'ai moins de temps**

**mais je ferais tout de même mon possible pour poster le plus souvent possible!**

**juliette : Oui, je sais ils sont courts j'essaye de m'améliorer bon là celui là c'est normal :3 J'écris actuellement **

**le chapitre 8 et je vais faire mon possible pour que tout ceux qui suivent soient plus long :)!**

**Voili voilou :D Bonne lecture et on se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 6 : Henry**

**Il était un peu plus de 2 heure du matin, Regina était revenue dans sa chambre mais elle n'était pas pour autant calmée et elle n'avait cessé de pleurer en silence afin de ne pas déranger son amie qui dormait à ses côtés... Personne ne lui en a voulu et Snow s'excusa pour l'avoir blessée. Cela faisait maintenant plusieurs heures qu'elle tentait de ne pas crier sa colère ou d'éclater en sanglots alors elle posa les pieds sur le carrelage glacé et se rendit hors de la chambre pour respirer autre chose que cette atmosphère pesante et destructrice dans laquelle elle s'était enfermée depuis sa dispute avec Snow. Elle se rendit dans la cour du palais, assez loin de toute oreille pour enfin exprimer ses émotions. Elle cria, pleura, son cœur se serrait à chaque sanglot, à chaque inspiration... Elle sentait sa magie se diffuser dans ses veines, ce flux de pouvoir l'envahir, ses iris devenaient peu à peu violette, un vent chaud lui caressait la nuque et agitait ses cheveux, elle tenta tant bien que mal de ne pas laisser toute sa magie exploser car cela aurait pût réduire à néant le palais juste par la puissance de sa haine, de sa rancœur, de sa tristesse... **

**Henry... Son amour pour lui était infini, il était sa fin heureuse et encore une fois elle l'avait perdu... Elle se souvient de leurs adieux, il s'excusait, il disait que c'était sa faute, qu'il n'aurait jamais dût aller chercher Emma. C'est comme cela que leur relation a clairement commencé à se détériorer, quand cette Miss Swan est arrivée dans leur ****ville, dans leur**** vie. Cette femme dont elle ne savait rien si ce n'est qu'elle était la génitrice de son fils car, oui, elle n'était que ça, la génitrice d'Henry. Mais ce dernier n****e**** jur****ait**** que par elle, il ne cessait de répéter à Regina que seule Emma était sa mère, qu'un jour la malédiction se brisera ****et qu'ils sauront tous qui elle est vraiment. Les mots de son fils avait cruellement blessé l'ancienne reine et son fils ne cessait de la renier alors qu'elle lui avait tout donné, un foyer, un équilibre et l'amour d'une mère. Elle l'avait élevé pendant 10 longues années et ****qu'****il l'oublia en un rien de temps pour se tourner vers cette blonde écervelée. Puis quand la malédiction fut brisée, il partit vivre avec ses grand-parents et sa mère biologique, il ne voulait plus la voir, il l'évitait... Elle lui promis de se racheter, de ne plus utiliser de magie, d'être la mère qu'il voulait qu'elle soit mais il ne voyait rien, il ne prenait pas en compte ses efforts, il n'a émit aucune objection lorsque tous l'accusèrent du prétendu meurtre d'Archie, il n'a pas cherché à la défendre. ****I****l n'a commencé à la reconsidérer comme sa mère qu'au moment où elle se sacrifiait pour qu'ils puissent s'enfuir sains et saufs alors que le diamant détruisait Storybrook... Puis il y eu Neverland, ce moment où elle vit son fils se faire enlever par Greg et Tamara, cette joie quand elle le vit à travers le miroir et cette effroyable peur lorsqu'il mit son propre cœur dans la poitrine de Pan. Ils le sauvèrent et rentrèrent chez eux or les ennuis n'était pas finis... Pan avait échangé leur esprit et leur corps, elle n'avait rien vu venir juste car elle espérai****t ****que ****l'attitude ****son fils ****était simplement naturelle et qu'il la voyait ****toujours comme ****s****a mère et ****c'est quand elle se réveilla dans son caveau**** qu'il lui dit, qu'il lui avoua enfin, après tout le mal qu'il lui avait causé, qu'il avait toujours besoin d'elle, qu'il l'aimait et à ce moment là le vide qu'il y avait dans ****le ****cœur ****de Regina**** se combla ****enfin ****mais ce sentiment de chaleur fut ****de courte durée****... Elle devait le quitter ****pour épargner les habitats de la malédiction de Pan ****e****n**** le laissant avec cette idiote de Miss Swan, à nouveau son fils lui était arraché et elle ressentit cette douleur, cette peine, la même que lorsque Daniel, son père ****ou**** sa mère l'ont quitté. Tous ceux à qui elle tenait l'avait quitté, à chaque fois elle se retrouva****it**** seule, sans soutien, sans amour... Peut-être était-ce ainsi... Elle n'avait pas le droit à sa fin heureuse et peut-être était-ce mieux qu'Henry reste avec sa mère biologique, l'histoire était écrite comme ça. ****Son fils, sa seule raison d'être vivait loin d'elle avec son autre mère, sans même se rappeler de leurs années ensemble, sans même se rappeler d'elle...**

**Regina était agenouillée, elle pressait s****a poitrine****douloureuse****, elle ne pouvait plus pleurer, plus crier... Elle était vidée... de tout. Elle se redressa, ess****uya**** ses larmes d'un revers de main, déplissa le fin gilet dont elle s'était revêtit et se dirigea vers le lac ****non loin****. Elle retira ses souliers ainsi que le gilet, ses pieds trempait dans l'eau glacée, l****e vent ****froid s'écrasait sur ses joues et agitait ses cheveux ébènes, ses mains tremblaient, ****ses lèvres étaient violettes, s****on crâne**** tambourinait ****contre son front****, s****a vision**** se brouillait...****. Elle fit un pas puis un autre, elle fixait l'eau, la lune ****s'y reflétait****, ses rayons éclairés le visage de la reine, désormais Regina avait le bassin immergé, ****son esprit était ailleurs, tourné vers ceux qu'elle avait perdu, ****ceux qui l'avait quitté peut-être était-il temps qu'elle les rejoigne...**** puis**** elle pris un dernier souffle et ****immergea**** tout son corps ****en quête de délivrance et**** ivre de liberté... Ses dernières pensées se tournèrent vers son fils qu'elle avait tant aimé... Ses paupières se fermèrent, ****son corps coulait un peu plus chaque secondes, son cerveau lui criait de vivre mais son cœur meurtrit la guidait ****vers ces profondeurs abyssales.****.. ****Elle partait... Son corps, ****son esprit**** ne répondai****en****t plus, elle ne sentait pas les algues la griffée, la fouettée et c'est pourquoi elle ne sentit pas la main qui la remonta à la surface.**

* * *

***se cache* bon... voila :') A la prochaine :***

**Bisous bisous!**


	7. Chapter 7 : Accrochez vous !

**Hello :)! Alors me revoilà, donc comme vous les savez je poste désormais moins régulièrement :3 Et oui c'est la faute des cours!**

**Donc voici le nouveau chapitre :) Pour répondre à une question qui m'a été posée par une amie, ce qui m'intéresse le plus **

**c'est l'évolution de la relation entre eux, je veux pas qu'ils tombent amoureux premier regard, ils ont forcément une attirance**

**rien n'est joué ils ont tous deux été blessé "par l'amour" il leur faudra du temps! Donc voilà c'est tout ce que je voulais dire :3**

**Et sinon à mon exam d'allemand j'ai eu 19/20 héhé je suis trop trop trop contente :D!**

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 7 : Accrochez-vous !**

**Il était là, ****seul,**** en train de d'essayer de venir en aide à cette femme inconsciente autrefois appelée « la méchante reine »****,**** la seule chose à laquelle il pensait s'était de la maintenir envie. Il enleva sa veste et la déposa sur sa poitrine, il vérifia son pouls ****qui se révéla**** quasiment imperceptible, ****il plaça son visage au dessus de sa bouche pour sentir son souffle ****et qu'il ne faillit pas sentir tellement il était faible****. ****Puis une seule chose lui vint en tête, i****l devait le faire, c'est inévitable s'il voulait qu'elle revoit la lumière du jour ****il le devait**** bien qu'il était persuadé qu'il finirai le cœur arraché pour avoir fait ça. Il se pencha ****alors doucement ****et ****posa sa bouche contre celle de la jeune femme,**** pria intérieurement pour qu'elle se réveille lorsqu'il lui ferait ****le ****massage cardiaque, ****et commença à lui faire du bouche à bouche****. **

_- Allez Regina, s'il vous plaît restez avec moi !_

**Le pauvre homme ne pouvait s'en sortir seul alors il prit la reine dans ses bras et essaya tant bien que mal de la ramener dans le château, sa peau était froide, ses cheveux mouillés était comme des larmes sur son front, son visage arborait une étrange expression mêlant à la fois de repos et de la perplexité. Il déposa la brunette soigneusement sur le divan le plus proche et ramena des couvertures afin de maintenir son corps à température, il se leva et regarda Regina. Elle était comme endormie, même avec les éraflures et les bleus elle était la plus belle femme qu'il lui avait été donné de voir, ses cheveux noirs comme la nuit, lèvres rouges comme le sang, cette cicatrice au dessus de la lèvre supérieure, il pouvait deviner malgrès les paupières closes ses envoûtant yeux n'avait cesser de la regarder depuis son arrivé et n'avait cesser de vouloir la connaître mais l'homme secoua bien vite la tête pour reprendre ses esprits, il devait la sauver. Il se redressa et couru chercher de l'aide auprès des autres tout en se tournant vers la jeune femme.**

_- Je reviens ! Je vous interdis de lâchez prise ! Je... je me dépêche, je vais chercher de l'aide !_

**Il toqua à la première porte qu'il vit, il recommença de nombreuses fois avec frénésie un peu plus fort chaque fois. Au bout de quelques instants on daigna lui ouvrir et il tomba sur David, encore endormi.**

_- Bordel Robin ! Vous savez quel heure il est ? Je vous avez intérêt d'avoi..._

_- Pas le temps, c'est la reine... je veux dire Regina ! Elle est inconsciente dans le salon enfin dans la lac mais... je sais pas elle a plongé mais peut-être pas...Juste venez m'aider !_

_- Co... comment ? C'est pas vrai elle nous en fera voir de toutes les couleurs ! Est-ce qu'elle respire ?_

_- Faiblement... Dépêchons nous !_

**Les deux hommes se rendirent le plus rapidement possible auprès de la brune toujours inerte, David prit à son tour son pouls et commença de nouveau un massage cardiaque.**

_- Allez chercher Snow, Tinkerbell et si possible Aurore et Philipp ils doivent avoir un médecin ! Mais seulement ces personnes là, inutile de réveiller et de paniquer tout le monde._

**Il n'eut même pas besoin d'avertir Snow, celle-ci était déjà debout, réveillée par l'acharnement de Robin sur leur porte, elle se trouvait à l'entrée du salon, ouvrit la bouche pour parler mais dès qu'elle vit son ancienne belle-mère avec son mari lui faisant une massage cardiaque une vision d'horreur traversa ses prunelles et accourut auprès d'eux. David lança un regard convenu à Robin, ce dernier emmena la jeune femme un peu plus loin et lui expliqua brièvement les faits et avertit ensuite le couple princier qu'il allait chercher un médecin ainsi que Tinkerbell, Aurore et Philipp.**

**Quand il retourna auprès de Snow et David, ils s'était tout deux calmés et moins pris de panique. La jeune femme avait entrepris de faire un feu pendant que son mari tentait de maintenir Regina qui était prise de tremblements. Robin s'avança et aida la princesse qui n'arrivait pas à craquer l'allumette.**

_- Que c'est-il passé ? Ne le prenez surtout pas mal mais comment avait vous trouvez Regina dans un... un lac ?_

_- Et bien mon ami, petit Jean, devait arrivé cette nuit avec le reste de ma troupe je les attendait à l'entrée du château, je faisais le guet et j'ai vu la reine se laisser tomber à l'eau. Je n'ai rien compris sur le moment et j'ai couru pour la sortir de là mais quand je suis arrivé elle était déjà évanouie, j'ai d'abord tenté de la réanimer mais je ne pouvais pas m'en sortir seul alors je l'ai porté jusqu'à la salle de séjour et je suis venu vous trouvez..._

_- Je comprend, c'est une chance que vous étiez là... Mais je me demande, pourquoi?Pourquoi aurais-t-elle fait ça ?_

**Bien sûr que l'ancienne belle-fille de la reine savait pourquoi mais refusait de l'admettre quand une fusée blonde débarqua à toute allure dans la pièce, une Tinkerbell affolée se rua sur Regina suivie de près d'Aurore, Philipp et leur médecin. La blonde s'agenouilla aux côtés son amie et regarda Snow d'air complètement perdue, la brunette pris l'autre femme dans ses bras et l'amena près du feu pour que le docteur puisse examiner l'état de l'autre jeune femme et lui expliqua la situation, du moins ce qu'elle en savait. Le médecin s'installa donc auprès de Regina**

**Après de longues minutes d'attente le médecin plaça ses mains au niveau des poumons de sa patiente et pressa plusieurs fois et la reine bascula en recrachant de l'eau puis elle pris une énorme inspiration. Le vieillard l'aida à se rallonger convenablement et pris une serviette pour essuyer son visage toujours trempé, la respiration de Regina se faisait toujours difficile et très faible mais elle était de nouveau consciente bien qu'incapable de faire le moindre effort, Tinkerbell s'approcha de son amie après s'être gentiment défaite de l'étreinte de Snow. Elle repoussa une mèche mouillée du visage de la reine et elle murmura à l'oreille.**

_-Tu m'as fais tellement peur, je te jure, tu es complètement folle ! Tu aurais pût m'en parler... _**Elle se tourna vers le voleur désormais sauveur, **_dites moi qu'elle n'y es pas allé de son plein gré..._

_- __Je suis désolé mais il n'y avait personne au alentour..._

_- Et bien cela peut-être par magie !_

_- Non... moi...c'est moi... qui..._

_- Regina ! _**La blonde ****bondit et ****prit la main de son amie et la serra chaleureusement, elle était émue aux larmes et soulagée de voir son amie réagir.**_ Je suis désolée... Tu sais que je suis là, j'ai cru mourir de peur ! Et quoique tu penses, tu es mon amie et te voir souffrir au point de... enfin de... bref tu sais, ça me fait souffrir également et si c'est à cause de tout à l'heure mais enfin... On s'est excusé et personne ne t'en veux de t'être énervée, tu avais des rai..._

_- Non !_** La reine toussa ****fortement****, elle ne pouvait pas hausser la voix... Elle se racla la gorge et essaya de reprendre clairement... **_J'ai perdu trop... de... de personne chère à m... mon cœur et... Hen... Henry... je peux.. pas... sans lui... C'est tro...p dur..._

**La brune essaya de se redresser mais ses côtes lui arrachèrent un cri de douleur, le médecin se mit à son chevet et lui demanda de ne pas trop faire de forcer au quel risque d'aggraver ses blessures, il demanda ensuite à Tinkerbell, Snow et David de le suivre un peu plus loin.**

_- Bien, j'ai cru comprendre que vous étiez les personnes les plus proches de Régi... de... de la reine._

_- Mouais..._

**La réponse du prince ne plu pas aux jeunes femmes ****ce qui lui valu**** un ****magistral ****coup de coude dans les côtes par Snow.**

_- Et c'est pourquoi c'est à vous que je dois m'adresser... La reine a probablement fait un arrêt pendant son malaise car ses problèmes à s'exprimer sont bien présent mais ne vous inquiétez pas dans 1 ou 2 heures elle pourra de nouveau parler fluidement... En revanche le froid a rendu ses os fragiles et lors de sa chute dans l'eau ses côtes se sont brisées il lui faudra un mois de repos, pour se déplacer elle devra impérativement de l'aide, soit il lui faudra une canne ou une personne pour l'aider... _**Tinkerbell étouffa un rire en imaginant Regina avec une canne comme Rumplestiltskin ce qui lui valut un regard interrogateur du couple. **_Elle n'a pas d'autre séquelles physiques mais à ce que j'ai compris, c'était volontaire, la reine a voulu... mettre fin à sa vie... alors ce qui est de l'interne je compte sur vous afin que cela ne se reproduisent pas car je ne peux malheureusement rien faire..._

_- On veillera sur elle à tour de rôle, comptez sur nous._

_- Vous m'en voyez ravis et bien il serait bon de retourner auprès d'elle..._

**xxXxx**

**Une heure après les événements, la plupart retournèrent se coucher excepté Tinkerbell, Robin et Archie - ce dernier ayant été réveillé à la demande de Regina car même si elle ne l'admettrait jamais, il était son ami, il l'avait conseillé durant sa quête de rédemption, il l'avait cru et soutenu. Robin lui restait éveillé car il attendait toujours sa troupe qui n'était toujours pas arrivée, Tinkerbell avait tenu à rester auprès de la reine de peur qu'elle ne les quittent encore une fois... Une demie après le sommeil gagne les deux jeunes femmes qui s'étaient endormies au coin du feu alors que le deux hommes discutaient pour tuer le temps.**

_- Donc vous n'êtes pas partis à Storybrook ?_

_- Et bien non... Je ne sais pas comment et pourquoi mais la malédiction ne nous a pas touché, nous avons vu le nuage de magie foncé sur nous mais il nous a contourné et formant une sorte de dôme s'étala sur quelques kilomètres..._

_- De ce que j'ai compris cette partie du royaume a été épargnée par Cora, la mère de Regina, car elle avait l'intention de se rendre à Storybrook plus tard pour... une autre histoire, je ne pense pas que cela vous concerne..._

_- Je comprend bien... Mais savez vous pourquoi la reine a... enfin s'est..._

_- Oui. Je ne suis pas sûr qu'elle souhaite que tout le monde sache mais comme vous l'avez sauvé je pense que vous pouvez au moins savoir les grandes lignes. Regina, la reine souffre beaucoup... Elle a perdu beaucoup de personnes à qui elle tenait et pour revenir ici elle a dût laisser son fils dans l'autre monde..._

_- Seul ?_

_- Non non ! Bien sûr non ! Il est resté avec sa mère biologique, Emma, à vrai dire c'est une histoire très compliquée mais vous avez juste à savoir que Regina souffre beaucoup de la séparation avec son fils..._

_- Oh je vois ! C'est tout à fait compréhensible... Je ne peux pas m'imaginer séparé de mon fils..._

_- Vous... vous avez un fils ?_

_- Oui._

_- Comment s'appelle-t-il ? _**A la plus grande stupéfaction de deux hommes c'était la voix de Regina qui venait de s'élever.**

_- Hum... Il... Il s'appelle Roland.. _

_- Quel âge a-t-il ?_

_- Il va avoir 6 ans dans quatre mois._

_- Il est jeune..._

_- Oui, je suis sûr qu'il doit être courageux,_** Archie tentait de venir en aide au blond passablement gêné face à l'allure majestueuse de la reine.**

_- Et quel est le prénom de votre fils ? Si je peux me permettre..._

_- Vous pouvez... Je vous ai bien demandé et ce n'est pas pas une offense. Et pour vous répondre c'est Henry, son prénom s'est Henry... Et je me doute que vous allez me le demander il a 11 ans. _

_- Il est déjà très grand, _**répondit Robin dans un large sourire.**

_- Bon est bien je vais aller me recoucher pour quelques heures car j'ai tout de même sommeil, et bien Regina on se revoit demain on aura tout le temps pour parler et vous, Robin, j'espère que vos amis ne vont plus tarder. Bonne nuit !_

**Archie quitta la pièce laissant le voleur et la brune seuls ainsi que Tinkerbell mais celle-ci était encore endormie. Aucun des deux ne savaient quoi faire, ils n'osaient pas se regarder dans les yeux, chacun cherchaient un moyen de se sortir de cette situation embarrassante. La reine tenta de se redresser mais ses côtes la faisait toujours autant mal elle grimaça de douleur et l'homme s'avança.**

_- Laissez moi vous aider ! _**Il prit Regina par les hanches et l'aida à ****se**** soulever ****pour l'asseoir convenablement.**

_- Me... merci pour ça et pour... pour tout à l'heure..._

_- Oh c'est normal enfin... j'étais obligé. Non ! C'est pas ce que je voulais dire vous voyez..._

_- Je comprend, je voulais juste vous remercier même si ce n'est pas quelque chose dont j'ai l'habitude je tenais à le faire..._

_- Je n'ai qu'a vous dire de rien alors... _**Regina esquissa un sourire puis changea de sujet.**

_- Hum... Alors vous attendez vos amis ?_

_- Oui ils devaient revenir de notre camp et à vrai dire mon ami, petit Jean, s'occupe de mon fils alors je m'inquiète sur ce retard..._

_- Je suis sûre qu'ils se portent tous bien, vous l'auriez sentis si quelque chose s'était passé._

_- Je pense aussi... et sinon l'autre monde c'est comment ?_

**Elle lui raconta alors ses années à Storybrook sans réellement rentrer dans les détails, elle lui parla de la technologie, des commerces, des écoles ainsi que sa fonction en tant que maire de la ville. Robin écoutait attentivement la reine, il était fasciné par ce monde inconnu mais plus encore par son interlocutrice,il était subjugué par la classe et le charisme dont Regina était dotée. Il se perdait dans ses yeux dès lors qu'ils les croisaient, il fixait intensément ses lèvres et examina chaque partie de son fin visage emplit de beauté, il n'osait plus la regarder en face car dès qu'il le faisait son cœur s'emballait, ses battements se faisaient plus intense et plus rapide, il tentait en vain de se concentré sur le récit de la brune. Le monde qu'elle décrivait semblait tellement plus simple, plus calme, moins cruel... Regina ne se rendait pas compte que l'homme la regardait avec intensité et elle parla encore, parlant d'une chose puis d'une autre... D'ordinaire, elle ne se confiait jamais à des gens qu'elle ne connaissait à peine mais il venait de lui sauver la vie et il lui inspirait confiance. Puis lorsqu'elle n'eut plus rien à dire, elle essaya de se tourner vers le voleur mais elle ne put le faire à cause de la douleur que lui infligeait ses côtes...**

_- Merci, _**dit-elle dans un souffle.**

_- Pardon ?_

_- Merci, je vous remercie, je vous préviens je ne le dirais pas une troisième fois !_

_- Désolé je n'ai pas entendu, _**l'amusement dans sa voix le trahit et lui valut un de ses fameux regards noirs dont seule la brunette avait le secret. **_D'accord, je n'ai rien dit. Et... de rien... C'est normal après tout vous étiez en danger..._

_- Or je suis « la méchante reine » vous auriez bien put me laisser dans ce lac..._

_- Ne dites pas de bêtise, tout le monde me dit que vous avez changé, certes j'attend toujours de le voir de mes propres yeux mais si Snow-White vous a pardonné, alors qu'elle fut votre ennemie, je pense que je ne peux que les croire...__Je pense sincèrement que vous êtes quelqu'un de bien au fond de vous même, il faut juste laisser cette facette de votre personnalité se dévoiler..._

**Ses mots touchèrent réellement la reine, elle tourna la tête afin de cacher ses larmes naissantes. Ainsi ils pensaient vraiment qu'elle avait changé, ses efforts n'étaient donc pas en vain... Elle prit une grande inspiration et regarda Robin dans les yeux mais très vite une tension envahit l'air, ils détournèrent tout deux le regard gênés par cette agitation qui disparu dès qu'ils mirent fin à l'échange.**

_- Merci encore pour ça et pour ce que vous venez de me dire, cela me touche. Bonne nuit... J'espère que vos amis vont finur par arriver._

_- Merci et bonne nuit... Regina..._

**Regina se tourna faisant dos au blond et tout deux ses retrouvèrent seuls avec leurs pensées avec un énorme sourire niait sur le visage.**

* * *

**Voilàààà donc j'ai essayé de prendre compte de vous remarque j'essaye d'allonger mes chapitres :) **

**Bisous bisous !**


	8. Chapter 8 : Un adorable petit garçon

**Me revoilà :)! Donc tout d'abord j'espère que vous allez tous bien et que vous avez vu le nouvel épisode de dimanche dernier !**

**Juste : OOOOOH MOOOON DIEEEEEUU ! J'ai sursursurkiffer je l'ai regardé au moins 20 fois :')**

**C'est surement mon préféré ! Bon je m'arrête là pcq si je commence je m'arrête plus :D**

**J'espère que vous aimez cette suite et n'hésitez pas à m'envoyer un message pour me dire les défauts :D Gros bisous à ma Evil Regal Family !**

**Et on se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 8 : Un adorable petit garçon**

**Elle dormait encore alors qu'elle sentit deux petites mains se poser sur ses jambes et tirer sur la couverture, que Robin avait mis sur ses épaules alors qu'il la pensait endormie, et elle vit une petite chevelure brune s'agiter devant elle.**

_- Henry, s'il-te-plaît...5 minutes encore..._**, dit-elle ****comme une évidence ****en enfouissant ****un peu plus**** sa tête dans son oreiller.**

_- Henry ? Ah non moi c'est Roland..._** A l'évocation de son prénom Regina releva la tête et découvrit un adorable petit garçon brun avec de grands yeux noisettes, il lui fit étrangement penser à Henry lorsqu'il était plus jeune, ****elle se sentit immédiatement stupide d'avoir pensé que c'était son fil car celui-ci était désormais bien plus grand et d'autant plus qu'elle ne pourrait plus le revoir, tel était les thermes du contrat..****. Elle adressa un sourire au petit ****et c'est quand il lui rendit que la ressemblance avec Robin la frappa alors qu'elle ****n'avait toujours pas fait le rapprochement entre le petit et le voleur.**

_- Oh excuse-moi Roland, je t'ai confondu avec quelqu'un..._** La brune se mis, tant bien que mal, en position assise et invita le petit garçon à s'asseoir auprès d'elle.**

_- C'est pas grave... Alors c'est vrai vous êtes vraiment une reine ?_

_- Oui, enfin je l'étais..._

_- Ouaaaaah ! Une vraie reine... _**Le garçon regardait Regina les yeux grands ouverts et avec admiration, **_ça veut dire que vous avez un château ? Et des gardes ? Oh et vous devez avoir un grand jardin et vous devez aussi êtres très riche !_

_- Oh tu sais Roland, l'argent ne veut rien dire. Sache qu'un souverain doit toujours faire passer son peuple en premier... Chose à laquelle je n'avais pas conscience alors que je régnait..._

_- Un jour je serais un chevalier de la garde royale et je serais le plus fort !_

**Ce discours était quasiment la même qu'Henry tenait à l'âge de Roland, leurs similitudes étaient déroutantes et déstabilisantes mais, après tous, tous les enfants du monde rêvent un jour d'être le plus vaillant chevalier. Un timide et tendre sourire s'afficha sur les lèvres de Regina puis Robin entra dans le salon à la recherche de son fils.**

_- Bonjour, j'espère que vous avez bien dormis._

_- Bizarrement bien, mes blessures ne me font pas autant souffrir lorsque je dors..._

_- Tant mieux alors reposez vous lui plus possible. Quand à toi viens ici ! Depuis quand tu quittes une pièce sans même avertir personne, nous te cherchions partons ! _

_- Désolé papa... Mais je cherchais la reine..._

_- Je vois, _**l'homme se tourna vers la brune, **_j'espère qu'il ne vous a pas ennuyé..._

_- Non rassurez vous tout va bien._

_- Bon... Si vous le voulez la plupart des autres sont réveillés et ils sont tous attablés dans la salle de réception._

_- Merci mais je ne préfère p..._

_- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je ne crois pas que vous serez importunez par des messes basses ou autre car je crois que votre intervention d'hier les a refroidis, _**il souriait en repensant aux têtes effrayées que tous avaient eu, jamais il n'avait vu une magie de la sorte, une magie tout droit venu des sentiments et des émotions ressentie. Tinkerbell avait eu le temps de lui parler des types de magies durant la soirée pour tuer le temps en attendant ses amis puis elle s'était retirée pour aller se coucher.**

_- Je vais voir... merci._

**Le blond lui accorda un sourire entendu avant de quitter la pièce main dans la main avec son fils. **

**La tête ainsi que les côtes de la jeune femme était toujours très douloureuses, ses membres étaient tous engourdis, elle se sentait toujours faible. Elle se pencha non sans mal pour prendre la tenue disposée auprès du divan, une fumée violette l'entoura et elle se retrouva parfaitement habillée de la tête au pied. La brune s'accrocha vigoureusement à un accoudoir et tenta de se mettre sur pied mais dès qu'elle était redressée ses jambes flanchaient et elle retombait lourdement sur le canapé, elle lâcha un grognement de frustration et réessaya de se lever mais le résultat fut le même provoquant une douleur à divers endroits à chaque chutes.**

_- Tu espères vraiment qu'après essais tu y arriveras ?_** Tinkerbell se tenait devant elle, l'air passablement épuisée mais elle arborait tout de même un sourire radieux tentant en vain de masquer son inquiétude à son amie.**

_- On ne sait jamais... Non ! Je vais le faire,_** la brune leva la main pour stopper son amie, elle n'avait, du moins, elle ne voulait pas qu'on l'aide car se sentir vulnérable et dépendante de quelqu'un était la pire chose qui pouvait lui arriver, **_j'ai juste besoin d'un peu... d'échauffement._

_- Regina... Accepter mon aide ne fera pas de toi quelqu'un de faible mais quelqu'un d'humain et quand bien même, le médecin a clairement dit que tu ne dois pas être seule et que tu dois te déplacer soit en t'appuyant sur quelqu'un soit à l'aide d'une canne._

_- Je... n'ai... pas besoin... d'aide, _**malgré toute la volonté de la reine, celle-ci n'arrivait pas à tenir plus de 5 secondes sur ses jambes avant de retomber sur le divan.**

**La jeune fée s'avança et passa le bras de la brune par dessus son épaule et la soutenue jusqu'à la porte de la salle à souper mais lorsqu'elle tendit la main vers la poignée, Regina retira sa main et la regarda d'un air suppliant.**

_- N-non, ils v-vont p-p-parlez et ça va recommen-c-cer..._

_- Ne t'inquiète pas Regina, peu de gens sont levés et peu savent pour... cette nuit._

**La reine baissa la tête et essaya d'articuler quelque chose mais elle se ravisa. Cependant la blonde avait remarqué cette tentative et l'interrogea du regard pour l'inciter à parler.**

_- Je suis... désolée... pour t'avoir fais peur et pour avoir été aussi... faible..._

_- Regina je t'en prie ! _**Tinkerbell se tourna délicatement et pris son amie par les épaules avant de l'étreindre affectueusement et lui murmura, **_tu n'as pas à t'excuser bon peut-être pour avoir manqué de me faire faire un infarctus mais je comprend... Je sais à quel point ton fils te manque depuis bientôt 2 semaines mais je pense, je sais,au fond de moi que tu le reverras et que tout n'est pas perdu et crois moi tu n'es pas faible. Au contraire tu es la personne la plus forte et la plus courageuse que j'ai jamais connu je t'admire pour la force et la détermination dont tu fais preuve à chaque moment de ta vie et je crois que même si tu t'es forgée une carapace dure comme du bronze il faut parfois vider son sac, comme on dit... Si cette nuit tu... si tu... t'étais noyée tu aurais, crois le ou non, été regretté. Tout d'abord par Snow, vous vous connaissez depuis si longtemps et même si votre histoire a été rongée par le conflit et la haine, vous vous aimez car chacune d'entre vous avez eu à plusieurs reprises « la chance » de vous tuez mais vous ne l'avez pas fait... Ensuite par Henry, évidemment, imagine le jour où il serait rentré et qu'il aurait appris que tu aurais mis fin à tes jours, comment aurait-il réagit ? Tu le reverras et vous vous retrouverez enfin après une séparation qui n'aura que renforcée vos liens. Et pour finir moi, Hook, Ruby, Granny et Robin, nous t'aurons tous regretté car chacun d'entre nous on sût voir la vraie Regina, tous on regardé au delà de se masque froid et sévère que tu montre, tous on compris que tu es quelqu'un de bien simplement rongée par son passé... Regina regardes moi, _**l'intéressée leva ses yeux embués de larmes naissantes vers son amie en tentant de retenir son sanglot, **_tu m'as fais réellement fais peur cette nuit et je voudrais que désormais tu te battes ! Tu n'as pas le droit de baisser les bras maintenant ! Tu dois te raccrocher à quelqu'un, à quelque chose, à un but pour avancer et quand le temps sera venu tu reverras ton fils et tu auras droit à ta fin heureuse._

**Et pour la première fois, la reine pris son amie dans ses bras et lui montra qu'elle aussi avait besoin de sa présence et elle lui transmit son ressentit juste par se geste symbolique pour la jeune femme qui n'étais pas du tout adepte de se genre de chose puis elle se tourna et empoigna fermement la poignée, elle prit une grande inspiration et avec l'aide de Tinkerbell elle ouvrit la porte et tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle.**

**xxXxx**

**Bien vite la nouvelle avait circulé, tout le monde savait que la femme, anciennement appelée « la méchante reine », cette femme qu'ils avaient tous détesté, avait tenté de mettre fin à ses jours... Mais personne n'en parla de peur de provoquer une nouvelle fois la colère de la reine, bien ****qu'extrêmement**** affaiblie et mal en point, elle intimidait toujours. Plusieurs se surprirent à éprouver de ****l'empathie**** pour elle, ils avaient pris conscience lors de ****l'interaction**** entre Snow et la brune que cette dernière n'avait pas eu la possibilité de choisir de son avenir, ils apprirent qu'elle avait vu son véritable amour se faire tuer par sa propre mère, et surent par la même occasion la raison de sa haine envers sa belle-fille, qu'elle avait été manipulée par Cora puis par Rumplestiltskin et qu'au fond elle n'avait jamais eu l'intention de blesser quelqu'un ou de prendre le pouvoir. Elle n'était qu'une femme rongée par ses démons du passé et désormais confrontée à la perte de son fils...**

**xxXxx**

**Regina prit un court petit déjeuner auprès de Tinkerbell et Archie puis elle opta pour une canne afin de pouvoir se rendre seule au rosier dans la cour, qui était son seul repère de ce palais. Une fois arrivée, elle s'abaissa au niveau de la plante en serrant la ****mâchoire**** pour retenir un cri de douleur et continua la préparation de l'engrais qu'elle avait entreprit quelques jours plus tôt.**

**La brunette ne savait plus où elle en était et ce qu'elle devait faire... Elle était perdue dans ses sentiments, dans ses choix. Malgré ses efforts pour se concentrer sur son jardinage et elle arrêta tout mouvement et se perdit des ses pensées. Elle retraça sa vie : son passé et son futur, qui lui semblait tellement sombre par ****l'absence**** de son fils, elle devait s'accrocher à un but afin de pouvoir aller de l'avant. Les paroles de son amie résonnaient en boucle dans sa tête : « **_Tu dois te raccrocher à quelqu'un, à quelque chose, à un but pour avancer et quand le temps sera venu tu reverras ton fils et tu auras droit à ta fin heureuse. _**». Et si Tinkerbell avait tort ? Ou bien avait-elle raison ? Non... La reine ne pouvait plus revoir son fils, tel était le prix à payer. Il doit vivre heureux avec sa mère biologique sans même se souvenir du prénom de Regina, sans même avoir conscience de son existence... Mais Henry aurait voulu qu'elle se batte, qu'elle vive, qu'elle se reconstruise après ça. Ici, elle pouvait essayer de recommencer à zéro, peut-être partir loin une fois s'être rétablie ? Repartir avec Snow et David une fois le château ****reconstruit**** ? Rester avec Tinkerbell ? Avec Kathryn ? La reine pris sa tête entre ses mains et ferma les yeux en tentant d'y voir plus clair... N'arrivant pas à trouver une solution, elle décida de retourner sur sa fleur, elle saisit ses gants et coupa, creusa, tailla, arrosa, planta...**

**xxXxx**

_- Depuis combien de temps est-elle là ? **Snow se trouvait sur un balcon donnant vue sur la cour par ****conséquent**** sur la reine...**_

_- Depuis ce matin, elle a insisté pour opter pour une canne car elle voulait retrouver son indépendance le plus vite possible..._

_- Il faut qu'elle mange ou elle va nous faire un malaise..._

**Tinkerbell fronça les sourcils, l'air inquiète.**

_- Tu crois qu'elle va recommencé ? Je veux dire... enfin... je suis pas à l'aise avec ça mais tu vois..._

_- Oui oui... Mais j'admets que je n'en ai aucune idée, elle semble plus calme mais elle ne va pas bien._

_- C'est clair, mais franchement ! Il lui fait 3 heures pour faire un mouvement ! Une vraie grand-mère, on dirait Granny !_

**Snow ne put s'empêcher de rire face à la comparaison.**

_- Ce qui est sûr, c'est qu'elles cuisinent toute les deux très bien ! Mais je me disais... tu crois qu'il faut le dire à quelqu'un pour elle et Robin ?_

_- Un jour il faudra bien qu'ils le sachent tout les deux mais pas maintenant... Il faut d'abord qu'on remette Regina sur pied mais il ne faut surtout pas qu'elle aperçoive le tatouage car elle fera directement le rapprochement et elle prendra peur, elle a déjà du mal à admettre qu'elle est mon amie et qu'elle tient àtoi alors si on lui balance qu'un homme, qu'elle connaît à peine est son âme sœur je ne m'étonnerai pas de la voir subitement oublier ses blessures et courir vers la forêt même si chaque foulée la ferai souffrir._

_- C'est certain mais ils ont l'air de bien s'entendre non ?_

_- Oui, je les ai entendu parler cette nuit alors que je faisais croire que je dormais, ils ont bavardé principalement de l'autre monde, de leur enfant respectif puis Regina s'est endormie. Mais j'ai l'espoir que cela va évoluer, _**répondit la jeune fée dans un large sourire que la brunette lui rendit.**

_- Donc tu fais semblant de dormir toi ? Et bien je veillerai à ne pas me confesser près de toi mimant un sommeil profond !_

_- Tu aurais fais la même chose ! Mais là n'est pas le problème il faut qu'ils passent du temps ensemble et c'est là que ça se complique._

_- Dis moi, Regina aime Henry plus que tout, donc elle aime les enfants... Et qui a un petit garçon craquant ?_

**Les deux jeunes femmes se regardèrent avec malice et regardèrent Regina toujours occupée à soigner le rosier. Toutes deux avaient bien l'intention de faire en sorte qu'une histoire entre la reine et le voleur voit le jour. Et quelque chose laissait croire que Roland serait d'une aide précieuse.**

* * *

**Voili voilou :) J'espère que cela vous a plus, j'espère avoir vos ressentis et vos commentaires :)**

**Bisous bisous ! **


	9. Chapter 9 : Avoir des sentiments

**Voilà le nouveau chapitre, plus court mais avec plus oq :) Pour répondre à une question Henry et Emma vont revenir **

**mais je ne pense pas tout de suite :3 J'espère que cette suite va vous plaire, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous**

**en pensez ;) Bonne lecture :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 9 : Avoir des sentiments**

**Une semaine s'était écoulée depuis l****'incident**** et Regina se remettait doucement de ses blessures ses migraines se faisaient moins fréquentes, ses côtes ne la faisaient plus autant souffrir ****qu'avant****, elle avait certes toujours du mal à marcher mais elle était ****désormais capable de se débrouiller****. Durant toute cette semaine Tinkerbell, Archie, Snow, Robin et parfois Philipp s'étaient proposés pour tenir compagnie à la reine, qui malgré quelques réticences, céda et accepta la présence de tous. **

**D****epuis peu**** une troupe était partie rénover le château des Charming et David ****était**** du voyage laissant Snow au palais d'Aurore. La brunette tuait le temps comme elle le pouvait et elle avait décidé d'aider Regina et Tinkerbell à s'occuper du jardin. La reine, elle, voyait en cette activité une sorte de refuge, ****c'est ainsi qu'elle réussissait à penser à autre chose qu'à son fils... Même si elle s'était désormais promis de ne plus commettre d'erreur telle que la dernière fois, le manque et la peine étaient toujours bien présents alors elle s'affairait à toutes sortes de passe temps. Tinkerbell l'avait bien compris et c'est pourquoi elle n'avait émit aucune objection lorsque son amie avait entreprit ****de bouger touts les meubles de leur chambre de place ou lorsqu'elle avait emprunté une cinquantaine de livre à la bibliothèque du château ****ou la fois où elle avait rangé quatre fois leur salle de bain..****.****Tous avaient le sentiment que Regina allait mieux, elle était moins irritable, ****beaucoup plus sociable****, désormais elle acceptait même de passer du temps avec ceux qu'elle connaissait le moins.**

**Ce jour là, la reine, sa belle-fille et Tinkerbell se trouvait dans la bibliothèque du palais.**

_- Alors Regina comment trouves tu ce château ? _**Snow tentait de temps en temps d'entamer une discussion avec les deux jeunes femmes qui n'avaient pas quitté la bibliothèque depuis près de 2 heures, ****le nez plongé dans des romans.**

**La reine leva les yeux de son livre et esquissa un fin sourire puis son regard se tourna à nouveau sur son ouvrage.**

_- Je dois admettre qu'il est vraiment magnifique et ses occupants sont plutôt sympathiques..._

_- Je rêve mais qu'avez vous fait de la véritable Regina ? _**Intervint la jeune fée qui venait de relever subitement la tête****en écarquillant les yeux**** devant la déclaration de la brune et elle se tourna vers Snow ****avec un sourire jusqu'au oreilles****. **_Tu crois qu'elle est malade ?_

_- Pourquoi est-ce si étrange lorsque je dis quelque chose de positif, je ne suis pas si désagréable !_

_- …_

_- ..._

_- Si ?_

_- Et bien on va dire que tu n'es pas la femme la plus accueillante qui soit mais je dois admettre que tu es bien plus sociable et amicale depuis quelque temps..._

_- Y aurait-il une raison particulière à ce changement soudain ?_

**Les deux femmes échangèrent un regard complice puis fixèrent intensément la brunette. **

_- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous voulez parler._

_- Et bien il n'y aurait pas un garçon ?_

**L'interpellée écarquilla les yeux devant les propos de sa belle-fille.**

_- Comment ? Mais tu dérailles ! Pour le coup TU devrais voir un médecin._

_- Laisse moi deviner Snow ça commencerai pas par un « R » ? _**Tinkerbell avait parfaitement compris où la jeune femme voulait en venir et Regina aussi. Du moins c'est ce qu'elle croyait.**

_- Ça se pourrait..._

**Les prunelles de la reine jonglaient de Snow à Tinkerbell, et elle essayait de ne pas paniquer ou même de montrer son déroutement.**

_- M-mais... Mais vous êtes complètement folles ! Pourquoi serais-je attirée par Robin ? C'est... un... un voleur je vous rappelle ! Et je le connais à peine._

**Les deux jeunes femmes affichèrent alors un sourire éclata et tentèrent tant bien que mal de ne pas exploser de rire. Tinkerbell prit un air innocent et Snow fit semblant de la regarder incrédule.**

_- Robin ? Mais enfin... Nous pensions à Roland..._ **Les deux jeunes étaient tout sourire devant l'allusion de leur amie.**

**Les pommettes de la reine prirent un teint rosé et elle se mordit la lèvre inférieure tout en jurant intérieurement.**

** Jamais elle n'avait été autant gênée.**

_- Ce petit garçon est tellement mignon, et puis il a des très beaux yeux... comme son père... tu ne trouves pas Regina ?_

**Les joues de cette dernière qui étaient légèrement roses virèrent au rouge pivoine et la brune lança son livre sur la fée, qui l'esquiva avec facilité. Snow et Tinkerbell se précipitèrent vers hors de la pièce en éclatant de rire laissant la reine complètement embarrassée.**

**Et leurs rires redoublèrent dans le couloir alors Regina se retourna pour voir ce qui pouvait les amuser encore plus et elle se figea en voyant Robin dan l'encadrement de la porte. Celui-ci lui souriait or la jeune femme le fixait et battant frénétiquement des cils pour s'assurer que c'était réel et que le blond était réellement en face d'elle.**

_- Regina ? Ça va ? __On croirait que vous venez de voir un fantôme. Je fais si peur que ça ?_

_- … N-non pas du tout... J-je m'attendais juste pas __à vous trouvez i-ci... _**dit-elle en se massant nerveusement la nuque, totalement déstabilisée par la tournure des événements...**

_- Oh je vois... hum... je peux ? _**Il désignait un siège à côté de la reine.**

_- Oui... Bien sûr..._

_- ..._

_- Mais pourquoi venez vous à la bibliothèque en plein milieu de l'après-midi ?_

_- Je vous retourne la question... Personnellement je ne m'attendais pas à trouver du monde ici._

_- Lire est une des rares choses qui parvienne à me faire oublier mes soucis et me sentir légère. Alors je suis ici..._

_- Et quelles sont les autres rares choses qui vous font penser à autre chose ?_

**Regina pensa immédiatement « Vous » à sa plus grande surprise, elle se maudit d'avoir ne serait-ce pu pensé ça mais surtout d'avoir en quelque sorte donné raison à ses deux amies, elle n'était pas dupe et elle avait compris que les deux autres jeunes femmes avaient prévu leur coup or la question était : pourquoi ? Pourquoi elles avaient voulu que la reine fasse référence à cet homme ? Elle était perdue dans ses réflexions qu'elle en oublia la présence du voleur qui agitait la main pour la ramener sur terre. Et elle secoua la tête et se remit dans le contexte de leur conversation.**

_- Hum... jardiner, également. Et parfois lorsque je suis d'humeur discuter avec des gens que j'apprécie._

**Le blond secoua la tête avec approbation et se pencha afin de voir le titre du livre que Regina lisait.**

_- « Comment briser les sorts »..._

_- …_

_- Cela a un rapport avec votre fils n'est-ce pas ?_

_- …_

_- J'ai discuté avec votre amie, Tinkerbell, et j'ai bien compris qu'elle essaye de vous aider comme elle le peut et, si je peux me permettre, elle a raison sur certains points..._

_- Comme quoi ?_

_- Comme le fait que votre fils voudrait que vous trouviez le bonheur et qu'un jour, quand le temps sera venu, vous reverrez le reverrez mais que en attendant il faut s'accrocher à se qui compte pour vous._

_- …_

_- J'étais là quand vous vous étiez énervée contre Snow-White vous savez... et la première chose que j'ai vu à ce moment là, ce n'étais pas la méchante reine ni une "sorcière" , mais une femme... une femme qui a toujours sût ne laisser paraître aucune faiblesse mais qui au fond d'elle même est brisée... J'ai menti lorsque j'ai dis que j'attendais mes amis et Roland ce soir là, je vous cherchais. J'ai vu dans vos yeux la détresse que j'ai éprouvé lorsque j'ai perdu ma femme i ans, je vous ai cherché et quand je vous ai vu, du haut du balcon, vous laissez couler je n'ai pas hésité une seconde pour vous ramener. Vous êtes une femme incroyablement forte et vous ne devez pas baisser les bras car, quoique vous pensez, vous avez des gens qui tiennent à vous mais qui n'ont pas la chance de voir la Regina que je vois..._

**La reine se leva et se dirigea vers la porte pour cacher les larmes naissantes mais Robin lui attrapa la main et la fit se retourner.**

_- Avoir des sentiments n'est pas une faiblesse et ne vous rend pas vulnérable. Vous méritez d'être heureuse et si jamais vous avez besoin de quoique ce soit, je suis là..._

**Il se pencha et dépose un baiser sur la joue de la brunette à l'endroit où sa larme s'était échouée puis il quitta la pièce et garda sa main dans la sienne jusqu'à qu'il ne puisse plus avancer en la tenant.**

**Une fois le voleur partit, la reine s'assit, les larmes ruisselant en silence sur son visage, et elle passa sa main à l'endroit où les lèvres de l'homme l'avait touché.**

**Au bout du couloir Snow et Tinkerbell avait tout vu et elles se regardèrent avec un sourire plein d'espoir.**

* * *

**Voilà donc j'essaye d'installer la relation :) J'espère que cela vous a plu et à mercredi ;)**

**Bisous bisous !**


	10. Chapter 10 : Petit Jean

**Hello hello !**

**Alors le nouvel épisode ? Perso j'ai pas trop aimé... peut-être étais pcq on voyait pas bcp notre Regina nationale :D!**

**Alors je vous présente la suite par contre je tiens à m'excuser d'un retard plausible pcq ma suite était déjà écrite mais**

**similaire à la fic "So wake me up" (que je surfiff), du moins les nouveaux chapitres :\ Alors je vais essayer de réécrire une nouvelle**

**suite mais il me faut l'inspi alors je m'excuse d'un retard éventuel...**

**J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira, n'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous pensez afin que je modifie selon vous souhait :)**

**On se retrouve en bas ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 10 : Petit Jean**

_- Bon faut dire qu'on a pas eu grand chose à faire sur ce coup là..._

**Snow et Tinkerbell venait de regagner un petit salon privé dans l'aile droite du château soit à l'opposé de Regina.**

_- Pas grand chose si ce n'est a qu'on forcé Regina à aller à la bibliothèque en plein milieu de la journée et qu'on a demandé à Philipp d'y mener Robin, d'ailleurs où est-il ?_

_- Je suis là..._** L'homme entra essoufflé dans la pièce.**

_- Comment a tu convaincu Robin d'aller à la bibliothèque ?_

_- Oh c'était pas très compliqué, voyez vous, Robin est mon meilleur ami et la chose qu'il fait le plus c'est courir après son fils alors quand je l'ai rejoint il cherchait Roland. Donc je lui ai fait croire qu'il se trouvait là-bas._

_- Ingénieux je dois l'admettre._

_- Bon maintenant vous me devez des explications._

**Les deux femmes avaient promis au prince des explications si il parvenait à les aider, Snow se mordit la lèvre inférieure et Tinkerbell expliqua leur motivation en racontant brièvement le fait qu'elles voulaient que Robin et Regina se rapprochent.**

_- Et pourquoi voulez vous qu'ils se rapprochent ?_

_- Ils sont des âmes sœurs... _**Mais Snow parlait si bas que le prince n'entendit qu'une partie de la phrase.**

_- Ils ont une sœur ?_

_- Mais non ! Ils sont des âmes sœurs ! _**La fée avait pratiquement hurlé ce qui lui valut un coup de coude dans les côtes.**

_- Mais ça va pas toi, tu veux pas aller voir Regina et Robin et leur dire aussi !_

_- Hum... Je suis pas sûr d'avoir compris... La reine et Robin sont des âmes sœurs ? Mais... Ils se connaissent à peine et comment vous pouvez le savoir ?_

_- Tu oublies que je suis une fée. En gros y a des années j'ai rencontré Regina, elle était malheureuse, forcée d'épouser le roi bla bla bla. Je lui suis venue en aide et on est partie à la recherche de son véritable amour, on est arrivée près d'une taverne et on a vu un homme avec un tatouage de lion. Je suis partie mais Regina n'est pas allée à sa rencontre, entre temps on s'en moque, et quand nous sommes arrivés on a rencontré Robin et devine qu'est ce qu'il a au bras..._

_- Un tatouage de lion... _**Philipp avait du mal à croire à cette histoire mais il devait se rendre à l'évidence, son ami avait un tatouage de lion et son comportement avait changé depuis l'arrivée des Charmants et leurs amis.**

_- Bingo ! Donc c'est pourquoi on voudrait qu'ils se rapprochent et pourquoi pas avoir une relation..._

**xxXxx**

**De son côté, Regina était sortie s'occuper du rosier ainsi que du jardin et à sa plus grande surprise il y avait une rose rouge au sommet de la plante. La reine crût halluciner elle s'approcha et dût constater que la fleur était bien réelle. Derrière elle une petite voix retentit.**

_- Oh c'est joli..._

**La brune se retourna et vit Roland qui lui souriait. Le petit s'avança et vint s'asseoir auprès d'elle.**

_- Tu n'en as jamais vu ?_

_- Non jamais..._

_- C'est une rose, il y en avait beaucoup là où j'habitais avant. Tu la veux ?_

_- Oh non il faut qu'il y en ai d'autre ça fera encore plus beau ! Pourquoi tu es partie de là bas si il y avait de belles fleurs ?_

_- Je n'avais pas vraiment le choix mais ce n'est pas grave puisqu'il y en a ici, non ?_

_- C'est vrai... Je peux t'aider à t'en occuper ?_

_- Oui bien sûr. Tiens prend ça, _**la reine lui passa son arrosoir et l'accompagna dans son geste afin de lui montrer comment faire.**

**Et ils passèrent 1 heure à jardiner, rigoler, jouer... Pour Regina s'était à la fois une source de bonheur et de peine car cela lui rappelait son fils mais Roland était si attachant qu'elle se prêtait au jeu. Ils discutaient ****tranquillement**** quand une remarque du petit l'interpella.**

_- Papa a raison vous êtes gentille._

_- T-ton père a dit ça ?_

_- Oui... Je l'ai entendu quand il se disputait avec Petit Jean sur le fait que je te parle. Petit Jean disait que tu nous voulais du mal mais papa lui a dit que tu étais gentille et que tu n'est plus celle que tu étais._

_- C'est très aimable de sa part... _**La brune souriait en pensant au fait que le voleur prenne sa défense devant ses amis et sans savoir pourquoi elle en était heureuse.**

_- Et toi tu aimes bien papa ?_

**Regina ne s'attendait pas à cette question et elle fut prise de court...**

_- O-oui je l'aime bien, beaucoup même. Il est très sympathique avec moi et rares sont ceux qui le sont lorsqu'on ne me connaît pas vraiment..._

_- En tout cas moi aussi je t'aime bien, tu es gentille, rigolote, jolie et en plus tu es une reine !_

**Le petit lui souriait avec un sourire si pur et enfantin que le cœur de la brune fondit sur place, elle prit alors le petit dans ses bras, ce dernier lui rendit son étreinte puis déposa un bisou sur la joue.**

_- Je dois retourner dans le château parce que papa n'aime pas quand je suis dehors alors qu'il commence à faire noir..._

**Tout deux n'avaient pas vu le temps passer et la nuit commençait déjà à tomber.**

_- Je viens avec toi, on va te ramener auprès de ton père._

_- Ce ne sera pas la peine. Majesté._

**Regina et Roland se retournèrent et virent devant eux un homme qui se trouvait être Petit Jean.****L'homme s'accroupit et s'adressa à Roland.**

_- Qu'est ce que je t'ai dis Roland. Tu ne dois pas t'approcher d'elle. Elle est méchante et dangereuse, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de fréquentable._

_- Est ce que vous pourriez arrêter de parler comme si je n'étais pas là._

_- Je parle comme j'en ai envie, _**l'homme lança alors un regard méprisant à la reine mais lorsqu'il vit le regard noir qu'elle lui adressa en retour il ****tressaillit****, **_v-vous n'avez aucun droit de vous en prendre à cet enfant._

_- Mais elle ne s'en prend pas à moi, je suis venu la voir et on a joué toute l'après midi ensemble._

_- Quoi ? Comment osez vous ! _**Petit Jean se releva d'un bon et plaqua violemment Regina contre un arbre. **_ Approchez vous ne serait-ce qu'une fois de plus de lui et je vous jure que je vous fais la peau._

_- J-je n'ai pas p-peur de vous..._** souffla la reine qui suffoquait car l'homme lui bloquait la gorge avec son bras.**

_- Arrête ! Tu lui fais mal, elle a rien fait on a juste joué ! _**Le garçonnet tirai sur la manche du Merry Men mais l'homme ne l'écoutait pas et le repoussa sans le brusquer.**

_- Vous devriez avoir peur, Majesté..._

**A ces mots il donna un coup de poing dans le ventre de la brune qui tomba à terre. Roland commença à pleurer mais l'homme continua et donna des coups de pieds à la jeune femme. Les cris de cette dernière se firent entendre partout dans l'enceinte du château et Snow, Tinkerbell, Philipp et Robin arrivèrent au même moment de différents endroits. Le voleur dévala les escaliers et se rua sur son ami puis le plaqua à même le sol pendant que Tinkerbell et Philipp s'occupaient de Regina. Snow essayait de calmer Roland qui tremblait de peur.**

**Robin prit Petit Jean par le col et l'emmena à part.**

_- Mais qu'est ce qui tourne pas rond chez toi ! Tu es fou ! Frapper une femme, vraiment ?_

_- C'est pas une femme, c'est une sorcière !_**Argua l'interpellé, d****evant la réponse de son ami le blond sentit la colère monter en lui.**

_- Tu ne l'as connais même pas ! Tu la juges sans même lui avoir parler et tu la frappe devant mon fils ! T'es vraiment con ou quoi !_

_- Mais réveille toi Robin ! C'est la méchante reine et tu la laisses seule avec Roland, c'est toi qui est idiot ! Elle t'as ensorcelé ou quoi ?_

**Ce fut la phrase de trop et le voleur lui donna un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.**

_- Elle ne m'a pas ensorcelé comme tu dis. Elle m'a touché. Et je pense que mon fils est en bien meilleure sécurité à ses côtés plutôt qu'auprès d'un homme, non, d'un lâche qui est prêt à frapper une femme devant un enfant._

_- …_

_- T'es vraiment con._

**Puis il tourna les talons et partit rejoindre son fils et la reine.**

**xxXxx**

**Archie, Kathryn et Mulan avait rejoint le groupe eux aussi alertés par les cris de la brune, cette dernière était toujours à terre, pliée en deux et elle refusait de se lever.**

_- Regina... Il est partit, tu ne crains plus rien... Il faut au moins que l'on te soigne, ne reste pas là... La nuit tombe et il va faire froid tu ne vas tout de même pas passer la nuit ici. _**Kathryn essayait ****tant bien que mal**** de rassurer la reine mais en vain.**

**Robin s'approcha et s'accroupit à ses côtés.**

_- Regina, n'ayez pas peur. Vous êtes hors d'état de nuire, il faut que vous leviez et que vous voyez le médecin vos côtes risquent d'être de nouveau cassée si on ne vous soigne pas au plus vite... S'il vous plaît, si vous ne le faites pas pour vous ou pour moi ou quelqu'un d'autre, faites le pour Roland, il s'inquiète... S'il vous plaît, Regina._

**A l'évocation de l'enfant la reine redressa lentement la tête, tous retinrent leur souffle devant l'état de la brune, cette dernière avait une plaie à gauche de sa lèvre inférieure et un coquard violet commençait doucement à se former autour de son œil droit. Elle tendit alors la main à Robin qui la pris dans ses bras et la porta vers l'intérieur du palais, Roland accompagné de Snow se précipita à leurs trousses la princesse se tourna rapidement vers Tinkerbell et Philipp et, malgré la situation, elle leur adressa un léger sourire à la vue de Regina dans les bras du voleur.**

**Le blond s'arrêta à la première pièce qu'il vit, une chambre en apparence déserte, et déposa la brune dans le lit. Roland débarqua comme une flèche et s'accrocha à son père qui se mit à sa hauteur pour le rassurer pendant que Snow prit le relais et s'occupa de Regina.**

_- Roland elle va bien, ne pleure plus. Ce n'est pas de ta faute, Petit Jean était inquiet et énervé mais il ne voulait pas vraiment lui faire mal... N'ai pas peur elle n'a rien de grave. Il faut juste qu'on puisse la un peu soigner puis elle ira mieux...Tu comprends ?_

**Le petit hocha la tête et se colla contre le torse de son père, qui referma ses bras musclés autour de lui pour l'étreindre tendrement.**

**Snow soigna la coupure que la brune avait sur la lèvre et appliqua un onguent sur les bleus de la jeune femme. Dans la salle de bain, Tinkerbell et Mulan discutaient en rinçant les serviettes utilisées.**

_- Elle n'a vraiment pas de chance cette femme avoir autant de problème en si peu de temps..._

_- Je dois admettre que c'est un aiment à problèmes mais elle a également un don pour s'en sortir... J'espère que son état ne va pas empirer, ses côtes venaient tout juste de se rétablirent..._

_- Je pense que ça ira, elle n'aurait pas put se faire porter sinon._

**La blonde sourit malgré elle en repensant au moment où le voleur avait prit délicatement la reine dans ses bras. Leur rapprochement était évident pour tous excepté pour eux...**

**Une dizaine de minutes plus tard, le médecin confirma le fait que les côtes de Regina n'étaient pas cassé mais précisa qu'il s'en fallut de peu. Il demanda alors que tous sortent la pièce mis à part quelques personnes, Roland insista auprès de son père pour rester avec la jeune femme ainsi que Tinkerbell et Kathryn et le voleur céda au bout de la 11ème demande implorante de son fils. Archie se rendit auprès de Petit Jean, toujours un peu sonné par le coup de Robin. Peu après Tinkerbell proposa à Kathryn d'aller faire des infusions pour que lorsqu'elle se réveillera, Regina ai quelque chose à boire, Roland voulu aider les deux femmes donc ils partirent tout les trois dans la cuisine laissant le voleur seul avec la reine. Ce dernier s'assit au rebord du lit et déposa une main protectrice sur la joue de la brune et caressa sa joue de son pouce.**

_- Je suis désolé... Petit Jean est quelque peu... excessif mais il ne pensait pas se qu'il a pût dire._

**Le blond ne pouvait s'empêcher de dévorer Regina des yeux, c'était une femme d'une grande beauté, ses traits étaient parfaits, ses courbes étaient parfaites, son corps était parfait. Mais la chose qui déstabilisait le plus le voleur c'était ses yeux. Dès que ses deux prunelles chocolat venaient se planter dans les siens, il perdait totalement le contrôle c'est pourquoi il n'osait jamais la regarder droit dans les yeux.**

**Au bout de quelques instants il prit la parole en sachant parfaitement que la brune ne l'entendait sûrement pas...**

_- Roland vous apprécie vous savez... Il est rare qu'il parle avec des personnes qu'il ne connaît pas mais je dois admettre que vous avez un don avec les enfants car il vous a apprécié dès qu'il vous a vu et dès qu'il le sût que vous étiez une reine évidemment... _**L'homme tenait désormais la main de la jeune femme ****avec un léger sourire dessiné sur le visage****. **_Je suis réellement désolé, vous n'aviez pas à subir ça._

**La reine s'agita dans son sommeil****.**

_- Chut...Tout va bien... Vous êtes en sécurité, tout va bien..._

_-Non... J-je n'ai rien..._** La brune paniquait, elle commençait à se remuer et à se débattre.**

_- Regina... Calmez vous..._

_- S-stop arrêtez s'il v-vous plaît... Non ! _**Des gouttes de sueurs perlèrent sur son front, le voleur évita quelques coups et essaya de la réveiller.**

_- Réveillez-vous Regina, ce n'est qu'un mauvais rêve, réveillez-vous._

**Elle ouvrit brusquement ses yeux et regarda de gauche à droite, un peu perdue, jusqu'à qu'elle croisa le regard de l'homme à ses côtés et elle se détendit.**

_- R-robin ! _

_- Chut... Je suis là, je suis là._** La reine se blottit alors contre l'homme, toujours paniquée à l'idée d'avoir de nouveau des problèmes. Le blond pouvait ressentir la peur de la jeune femme et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux pour la calmer. **_Je serais toujours là..._

* * *

**Voilàààà à la prochaine !**

**Bisous bisous !**


	11. Chapter 11

**Chapitre 11 : Les pins des montagnes en hiver.**

_« __- Chut... Je suis là, je suis là._** La reine se blottit alors contre l'homme, toujours paniquée à l'idée d'avoir de nouveau des problèmes. Le blond pouvait ressentir la peur de la jeune femme et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux pour la calmer. **_Je serais toujours là... »_

**La soirée fut longue pour Regina, dès qu'elle fermait de nouveau les yeux elle revoyait Petit Jean se ruer sur elle devant Roland, l'eau glacée du lac immobiliser son corps, le cœur de Daniel entre les mains de sa mère ou Henry disparaître derrière l'épaisse fumée verte. La seule chose positive qu'elle percevait désormais, c'était Robin lui venir en aide. Lorsqu'il la remonta à la surface ou lorsqu'elle le vit se jeter sur son ami pour la protéger. C'est pourquoi elle ne se sentait en sécurité qu'au creu dans ses bras. Quand Tinkerbell, Kathryn et Roland revirent dans la chambre avec les boissons elle dût se séparer à contre cœur de l'homme avant qu'une tornade brune lui saute dessus. Le petit garçon n'avait de cesse de s'excuser et la reine tentait de lui faire comprendre qu'il n'était en aucun cas responsable et qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas, une fois le petit apaisé il vint lui faire un câlin et quitta la pièce avec son père. Le cœur de la brune se serra en les voyant partir sans même pouvoir les retenir...**

**xxXxx**

**Cela faisait maintenant une heure que la reine s'était réveillée et elle insista pour dîner avec les autres dans la grande salle, personne ne la dévisagea et aucun ne semblait remarquer ses légères blessures, elle en déduit que nul, à part ses « proches », n'étaient au courant. Ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Elle s'installa aux côtés de son inséparable amie, en face de Snow. Cette dernière se montra insistante pendant tout le repas sur le fait que ce soit Robin qui avait « sauvé » la reine. Et bien sûr c'était voulu...**

_- Et bien si Robin n'avait pas été là, je ne sais pas comment ça se serait passé... N'est ce pas Regina ? _**La brunette affichait un sourire complètement niais qui fit rouler des yeux la jeune femme.**

_- Oui, je ne sais pas ce qui ce serait passé... _**La brune tripotait nerveusement ses couverts, ne sachant plus où se mettre.**

**Tinkerbell le remarqua et voulu tester la reine, non sans lancer un regard entendu à Snow.**

_- Il est plutôt beau garçon et c'est totalement mon goût... _**Regina immédiatement fronça les sourcils, ce qui n'échappa pas à sa belle-fille lui guettait toutes réaction de la part de Regina. **_Blond, beau, musclé, charismatique, courageux, sex..._

_- On a comprit Tink' ! C'est bon tu peux t'arrêter là ! _**La jeune femme sentait la colère et la jalousie monter en elle, elle serra les poings,**** s****es ongles s'enfoncèrent dans sa peau et ses muscles ****se contractèrent****. Elle prit une gorgée de vin afin de se calmer ****mais à peine la pression redescendu**** la fée lâcha la phrase de trop.**

_- Je crois que je lui fais de l'effet._

**Le verre de la reine éclata entre ses mains, éclaboussant au passage Snow et Archie. Rouge de colère, Regina se leva et quitta furieusement la pièce en claquant des talons, marmonnant des choses imperceptibles par les autres convives. **

**La blonde, tranquillement assise sur sa chaise, souriait gaiement à la plus grande incompréhension des personnes présentes. Snow, elle, retenait un fou rire et souffla à la fée.**

_- Tu ne crois pas que tu y es allée un peu fort ?_

_- Moi ? Noooooon..._

**Philipp, assit un peu plus loin, avait compris que les jeunes femmes avaient, encore, énervée la reine et c'est pourquoi elle venait de quitter la pièce. Il se tourna vers son meilleur ami espérant que ce dernier réagisse.**

_- Au moins on a la preuve qu'elle est jalouse et que c'est chasse gardée._

_- Et maintenant ? Regina est partie et elle est folle de rage. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire ? Si tu vas la voir elle va te tuer._

_- Attend, attend... Regarde. 5... 4... 3... 2... 1... Et voilà. _**Elle montra du menton Robin qui se levait et qui partait à la poursuite de Regina.**

_- T'es incroyable toi ! Vraiment je sais pas comment tu fais..._

_- Snow, réveille toi. Ils sont des âmes sœurs, leur amour bien qu'il soit naissant est très puissant. Tu devrais le savoir mieux que personne, et c'est pourquoi je savais pertinemment que notre cher Roméo de service allait la rejoindre sous peu._

_- Je n'y avais pas pensé... Cette magie est la plus belle et la plus puissante qui existe. Si tu savais comme Charmant me manque..._

**xxXxx**

**La reine fulminait dans la cour, jurant de touts les noms, les bras croisés contre la poitrine et les rouges d'énervement.**

_- Je vais la tuer... C'est pas possible pourquoi je me mets dans un état pareil... Ça n'empêche que je vais la tuer... Merde, Regina reprend toi, tu le connais à peine... Mais qu'elle conne et puis l'autre *&#µ-°$* oh bon dieu je vais l'étrangler !_

**Elle faisait les cents pas, tournant sur elle même à en donner le tournis, elle entendis des pas arriver mais elle ne prit même pas la peine de relever la tête s'attendant à voir Tinkerbell arriver.**

_- Tais toi ! Je te préviens parle ne serais-ce qu'une seule fois du fait que tu fais de l'effet à Robin et je t'étrangle c'est compris ? Pourquoi ? Hein dis moi pourquoi vous cherchez toujours à me..._

**Regina s'arrêta et regarda les bottes qui se trouvaient devant elle. Elle n'avait pas regardé qui était venu la rejoindre pensant pertinemment que c'était la blonde... Elle releva lentement les yeux et se figea lorsqu'elle vit se dresser devant elle le voleur. Elle plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et se violenta intérieurement d'avoir été aussi stupide. **

_- Oh mon dieu... Je suis une idiote..._** murmura la brunette qui avait désormais les oreilles couleur pivoine.**

**Le blond était également très gêné et ne savait quoi dire.**

_- J-je m'excuse... Je ne voulais pas v-vous dérangez..._

**Un malaise s'installa rapidement entre les deux adultes , le voleur se massait la nuque et la reine avait la bouche ouverte mais aucun son ne parvenait à en sortir.**

_- JE suis désolée, c'est ma faute... Hum... oubliez ce que je viens de dire, s'il vous plaît..._

_- Mais si je n'ai pas envie d'oublier ?_

**Regina releva la tête et fixa l'homme, incrédule. A l'instant où elle comprit le sens de la phrase elle se sentit à la fois légère et perdue, elle s'approcha de Robin, ils n'étaient désormais qu'à trente centimètres l'un de l'autre. La reine avait soudainement chaud et elle passait sans cesse sa main dans sa chevelure ébène, le blond ****réduit un peu plus l'espace qui les séparaient, ils étaient tout deux plongés dans le regard de l'autre si bien qu'ils ne virent pas Snow, Tinkerbell et Philipp cachés derrière la porte menant à la grande salle attendant impatiemment le moment T. La reine déglutit difficilement et la respiration du voleur se faisait rapide. La sensation que la jeune femme éprouvait, elle ne l'avait ressentit qu'une seule fois auparavant et ce fut avec Daniel, son premier amour.**

**Alors qu'aucun deux ne bougeaient depuis quelques longues secondes, alors le voleur s'avança et supprima**** le peu de distance les séparant et leurs lèvres s'unirent dans un baiser tendre et fiévreux. Un halo dorée se rependit alors dans la cour et dans le château et tous furent déstabilisés par la puissance de la magie qui se propageait****. La clarté de la lune éclairait leur visage dans la nuit. Ni l'un ni l'autre ****ne rompait le lien et ils s'embrassaient chastement et amoureusement, ils avaient tout deux secrètement rêvés de l'autre et rêvés d'enfin goûter à ces lèvres tant désirées. Celles de Regina étaient sucrées et avaient un goût de pomme et celles de Robin étaient douces et sentaient comme les hauts pins des montagnes en plein hiver... Ils étaient dépendants l'un de l'autre, le temps était suspendu, plus rien n'existait pour eux. Ils étaient enfin en parfaite quiétude... L'homme porta sa main à la joue de la reine qui ouvrit doucement les yeux à ce touché et sourit contre les lèvres du blond. Rien ne semblait perturber se moment, ni même les trois compères toujours caché dans le coin ****mais la brune écarquilla les yeux subitement, s'empara du bras contre sa joue brisant ainsi l'atmosphère féerique qui s'était installée.**

_- Oh merde..._** Tinkerbell qui assistait à la scène comprit immédiatement ce qu'il se passait.**

**Regina était devenue pâle et apeurée. **

_- Non... _**souffla-t-elle. **_Ce n'est pas possible..._

**Elle leva les yeux vers Robin qui vit de la peur et de l'incompréhension de le regard de la brune. Cette dernière se murmurait de choses qu'il arrivait à peine à entendre ****et qui n'avait aucun sens pour lui****.**

_- L'homme de la taverne... L'homme au tatouage de lion... C'est vous..._

_- Regina, _**l'homme souleva le menton de la jeune femme afin qu'elle le regarde et qu'il puisse comprendre, **_qu'y a-t-il ? Regina ?_

_- J-je suis désolée... Je... je ne peux pas..._** Le voleur n'eut pas le temps de dire quoique se soit que la reine avait prit la fuite. **

_- Regina !_

**Il se retrouva seul, ****l'air penaud, ****et ****il ****se laissa glisser contre un arbre, perdu, le regard dans le vide **** portant sa main ****à ****ses lèvres qui avaient hébergées celle de la brune quelques instants plus tôt****. Puis il ferma les yeux et ressassa l'instant où ses lèvres touchèrent, enfin, celles de la brune.**

_- D'accord ça c'était pas prévu... _**La fée ****et ses deux complices se retrouvèren****t eux aussi totalement**** dépourvu****s**** face à la tournure des événements.**


	12. Chapter 12 : Ne pas y croire

**Bonjour bonjour :)! Tout d'abord je tiens à m'excuser pour ce long retard...**

**Je n'étais pas chez moi durant la semaine je n'ai donc pas pu vous poster la suite que j'espère vous plaira!**

**Merci à vous pour suivre cette fic :) Vous êtes géniaux et pour une première fic je suis plutôt contente !**

**N'hésitez pas a me partager vous impressions et coup de gueule éventuellement ;)**

**/!\ SPOIL DANS LA SUITE /!\**

en ce qui concerne le 3x16 j'ai à la fois kiffé et détesté :') mon pauvre petit bébé s'est fait projetée

dans l'horloge ainsi que sur une voiture alors c'était pétage de plomb dans ma maison mais les moments oq

m'ont rassuré et calmé :D

Voili voilou on se retrouve en bas :D!

* * *

**Chapitre 12 : Ne pas y croire.**

_- Je vais la voir, _**Tinkerbell sortit de la cachette afin de rejoindre Regina mais Snow la retint par le bras.**

_- Non ! Elle était furieuse contre toi tout à l'heure, si en plus tu la voir maintenant on va devoir te ramasser à la petite cuillère._

_- Je prend le risque. Snow, elle vient de voir son tatouage c'est la seule explication à sa fuite soudaine. Si personne ne va lui parler elle va à coup sûr paniquée si elle est seule._

_- Je peux y aller sinon, je n'ai rien dis tout à l'heure..._

_- Mais oui bien sûr vas-y ! C'est une brillante idée ça, parce que c'est pas comme si elle venait de réaliser que Robin est son véritable amour et que toi tu as indirectement tué le précédent ! Je suis sûre qu'elle sera ravie de te voir !_

**Snow ouvrit la bouche pour répliquer mais Philipp s'interposa avant que la situation ne dégénèrent.**

_- Wooo ! Doucement les deux tigresses là ! Je pense que c'est pas vraiment le moment de s'entre tuer... Snow, Tinkerbell a raison... Il vaut mieux qu'elle y aille car Regina ne va pas être de bonne humeur, vraiment pas, et ses vieux démons a coup sûr vont resurgirent, et par conséquent ses foudres vont se déchaîner sur toi si tu vas la voir, alors laisse la y aller et nous deux on va parler à Robin. D'accord ?_

**La brunette se contenta de hocher la tête non sans fusiller la fée du regard, qui, elle, affichait un sourire victorieux.**

**xxXxx**

_- Regina ? _**Tinkerbell passa la tête à travers la porte de la chambre pour voir si la reine y était. En effet, cette dernière était recroquevillée dans un coin, dans le noir. **_Regina..._

_- Va-t-en..._

**La blonde entendit des légers reniflement et se cœur se serra en comprenant que son amie avait pleuré.**

_- Je t'en prie... Ne sois pas fâchée... Je n'étais pas sérieuse tout à l'heure, c'était une blague... J-je l'ai fais pour te provoquer car je sais que tu tiens à Robin._

_- C'est faux... J-je ne tiens pas à lui... _**Tinkerbell s'assit à ses côtés mais la jeune femme resserra ****ses genoux contre sa poitrine ****et se blottit un peu plus contre le mur glacé****.**

_- Ne dis pas de bêtises... Regina, il n'y a pas de mal à aimer quelqu'un... Vous êtes fais pour vivre ensemble pourquoi ne l'admets tu pas ? Pourquoi as tu peur d'aimer ?_

**La brune se redressa et regarda son amie droit dans les yeux avec un regard qui ne présageait rien de bon.**

_- Attends... T-tu le savais ! Tu le savais ! Vous le saviez tous ! Toi, Snow et tout les autres ! Tu l'as fais exprès, t-tu m'as poussé vers lui le coup de la bibliothèque et même au repas, tu étais au courant pour son tatouage !_

_- Non ! Non ! Enfin si... mais non ! On est que trois ! Personne d'autre ne le sais ! Calme toi..._

**Elle prit sa tête dans ses mains, la blonde porta une main sur son épaule mais le reine la repoussa en se débattant comme prise de panique.**

_- J'y crois pas... Comment ai-je pu être aussi naïve ? Un homme qui viendrait à ma rencontre et qui comme par hasard me plairait... Ça ne pouvait être que toi qui l'envoyait me parler._

_- Regina... Non c'est pas ce que tu crois..._

_- Bien sûr que c'est ça ! _**La brune s'en voulait d'avoir pu croire qu'elle pourrait de nouveau trouver le bonheur, ****d'avoir put croire qu'elle le méritait****. **_Il fallait forcément que tu t'en mêle... Pourquoi est-ce que tu me pousses dans ses bras alors que tu sais pertinemment que je ne suis pas faite pour aimer quelqu'un... que j-je suis un monstre !_

_- TU N'ES PAS UN MONSTRE ! TU AS PEUR ! PEUR D'AIMER, PEUR DE SOUFFRIR A NOUVEAU ET PEUR D'ETRE HEUREUSE ! REGINA TU AS UN HOMME QUI A APPRIS A TE CONNAITRE, QUI NE T'AS PAS JUGER ET TU REFUSES DE LUI OUVRIR TON COEUR ! MAIS DE QUOI TU PEUR BORDEL ? COMMENT PEUX TU ETRE AUSSI BORNEE AU POINT DE LE FUIR ?_

_- Tu penses peut-être que je suis une lâche mais tu n'as pas vu ou même vécu ce que moi j'ai enduré... _**La reine s'arrêta est respira doucement afin de retrouver son calme et de pouvoir poursuivre. **_T-tu n'as pas vu ta mère arrachée le cœur de celui que tu aimais, tu n'as pas épousé un homme de l'âge de ton père, tu n'as pas été utilisée comme une vulgaire machine à plaisir, tu n'as pas été manipulée pour créer une foutue malédiction, TU N'AS PAS SOUFFERT COMME MOI J'AI SOUFFERT !_

_- ..._

_- T-tu... Pourquoi est ce que je me fatigue à ça hein ? Finalement ma vie n'a été que souffrance. Souffrir pour retrouver la paix et ensuite souffrir d'avantage. Et en à peine 2 mois j'ai quoi ? Répété au moins 4 fois que j'en ai assez mais il faut toujours que quelqu'un trouve le moyen de me blesser et que tout recommence..._

**La jeune fée s'a****ssit**** auprès de la brune ****sur le lit ****cette dernière était au bord des larmes et totalement épuisée de se battre. De se battre contre tous et particulièrement contre elle-même.****Tinkerbell**** la prit dans ses bras ****et cette fois-ci la reine**** ne fit aucune preuve de résistance et posa sa tête ****sur ses genoux et ferma les yeux****. ****Sa respiration avait enfin retrouvée un rythme normal, son amie lui caressait doucement les cheveux en lui souffla des mots apaisant. **

_- Regina... Je sais que je n'ai jamais vécu tout ça mais je suis une fée je ressens les émotions de autres, je n'ai jamais oublié la peine que j'ai ressent quand tu avais inconsciemment appelé à l'aide et je comment tu as du souffrir mais tu as aujourd'hui la chance de tout recommencer à zéro, de laisser tout ça derrière toi une bonne fois pour toute et avoir une nouvelle vie. Tu es la personne la plus forte que je connaisse, je t'admire pour ton courage et ta force, tu es pleine de qualités et aussi de quelques défauts. _**Un ****léger sourire**** s'esquissa sur les lèvres de la reine à ses paroles. **_Le plus gros de tes défauts c'est cette peur que tu as de ton passé et de ton avenir, tu ne te rend pas compte de cette chance qui s'offre à toi. Rare sont ceux qui on une âme sœur mais toi tu as la tienne devant toi sans réellement le savoir, tu acceptes alors enfin de baisser ta garde sans même savoir si une relation est envisageable et lorsque tu réalises qu'il est l'amour de ta vie et que vous êtes fait l'un pour l'autre, tu fuis sans la moindre explication..._

_- … _**Regina réalisa son erreur, bien qu'elle ne ressente pas la force de retourner voir Robin elle regretta d'être partie en courant en le laissant seul en plein milieu de la cour.**

_- Soit tu as pris peur et tu n'as pas su comment réagir alors tu es partie soit tu refuses d'admettre que quelque chose est possible entre vous deux et tu es complètement stupide._

**Après ça, la fée s'attendait à se retrouver carbonisée comme un toast mais la réaction de la reine fut toute autre.****Elle se redressa et planta ses yeux dans ceux de son amie, cette dernière vit une expression sur son visage qu'elle n'avait jamais pensé que Regina pouvait ressentir : _de la reconnaissance._**

_- T-tu as raison... J'ai tout gâché... J'ai choisi la simplicité, la fuite au lieu de l'espoir...Il doit me détester. Il do..._

_- Te te te. Il n'y a qu'une seule façon de le savoir, _**lui souffla Tinkerbell en sécha la larme qui venait de s'échouer sur sa joue. **_Va le voir._

_- Pour lui dire quoi ? Excusez moi, mais vous savez on vient de s'embrasser mais je suis partie en courant, vous vous rappelez ? Non mais c'est parce que vous êtes en réalité mon véritable amour et je viens de le voir donc j'ai eu peur et je suis lâche aussi, ce qui n'arrange rien vous m'direz. Je viens donc de vous plantez et là je reviens parce que mon amie fée vient de me dire de ne pas tout gâcher à nouveau ce qui est assez risqué parce que le dernier homme que j'ai aimé s'est fait tuer par ma mère alors vous me pardonnez ? _**Lança sarcastiquement la reine mais la blonde ne releva pas et se contenta de lever les yeux aux ciel, ****à quoi bon essayer de la changer complètement.**

_- Bon quand t'auras finis de dire des bêtises, tu me préviens._

_- Oh ciel... Excuse-moi... J-je veux pas m'en prendre à toi, je suis juste... à cran._

**La main sur le front, la brune secouait vigoureusement la tête, Tinkerbell pausa sa main sur son épaule pour lui montrer qu'elle ne lui en voulait pas et se leva entraîna Regina dans son mouvement.**

_- Bon maintenant tu y vas. Et pas de discussion._

**Elle entraîna la reine vers la porte, Snow arriva au même moment et s'arrêta en dévisagea la fée pour comprendre ce qu'il se passait. La blonde lui fit une multitude de signes pour qu'elle se taise et qu'elle laisse passer Regina puis elle poussa cette dernière hors de la pièce et lui glissa discrètement.**

_- Si tu ne vas pas le voir je le saurais et je te jure que je te tuerai. Bonne chance !_

**Et sur ces mots elle poussa de plus belle la brune dans le couloir et la regarda s'en aller.**

_- V-vous restez ici. Ok ?_

_- Bien sûr. _**La blonde souriait innocemment et bien entendu elle n'avait pas l'attention de faire ce que son amie lui disait. **_Aller casse toi !_

**xxXxx**

**Regina arriva dans la cour, à l'endroit même où elle et Robin avait échangé leur baiser. Elle vit ce dernier assis contre un arbre, la tête baissée, Philipp à ses côtés, son regard croisa celui du prince qui se leva, passa près de la reine et lui sourit faiblement. Le voleur avait levé la tête quand son ami s'était redressé et avait remarqué la présence de la jeune femme, celle-ci était figée et ne savait plus quoi faire. Elle ne pouvait pas fuir une nouvelle fois mais la peur et l'appréhension qu'elle ressentait étaient trop forte ****et ****elle ne put faire un mouvement de plus... ****Robin**** s'était levé mais il n'avait pas non plus avancé vers la brunette, il la regardait et même si il faisait désormais noir il était assez proche pour voir qu'elle avait pleuré. ****Il la regardait et attendait qu'elle vienne vers lui.**** La reine prit son courage à deux main et fit un pas**** en avant****, ses oreilles bourdonnaient, son ventre était serré comme dans un étau, ses muscles étaient crispés, sa respiration était saccadée et son cœur ****tambourinait**** violemment contre son abdomen. Elle ouvrit la bouche pour dire quelque chose mais aucun son ne sortit... Elle baissa la tête, le regard au sol, jamais elle ne s'était sentie aussi démunie et faible, elle inspira profondément et releva son visage et vint planter son regard dans celui de l'homme qui la troublait tant. Au bout de quelques interminable secondes elle bredouilla faiblement.**

_- J-je suis désolée... j-je voulais pas p-partir comme ça c'est... c'est juste q-que..._** Elle n'arrivait pas à retenir ses larmes qui coulaient silencieusement ses joues, elle hoquetait et essayait difficilement de lui dire à quel point elle s'en voulait...**

_- Je suis en courant. _**Robin venait de prendre la parole à la plus grande surprise de la jeune femme, elle le remercia intérieurement de lui venir inconsciemment en aide. **_Pour tout... Vous, Tinkerbell, mon tatouage... Je dois dire que j'ai du mal à y croire._

**Une angoisse monta en Regina, il ne voulait pas lui parler, il n'acceptait pas la situation. Elle imagina toute les façons possibles que l'homme allait utiliser pour la rejeter, ne pouvant plus supporter cette atmosphère étouffante elle se tourna et dit doucement par dessus son épaule.**

_- V-vous n'avez pas besoin de le dire... j-je sais... je vais vous laisser je veux pas vous ennuyer p-plus longtemps..._

**Elle s'éloigna lentement en fermant les yeux avec force, les larmes ruisselant sur son visage mais ne portant pas ses mains pour les essuyer afin que Robin ne devine pas qu'elle pleurait d'avantage. L'homme éleva la voix pour que la reine l'entende et dit :**

_- J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire vous savez mais ne pas y croire ne veux pas dire ne pas le souhaiter._

* * *

**J'espère que cela vous a plu a très vite pour la suite !**

**bisous bisous :)**


	13. Chapter 13 : Une nuit embrasée

**Bonjouuuuuur ! Alors prêt pour le 3x17 ? Moi oui ! J'espère qu'il y aura de l'action :3**

**Voici le nouveau chapitre j'espère qu'il va vous plaire ! **

**N'oubliez pas de me faire part de vos remarque afin que je puisse modifier mes erreurs sur ma manière d'écrire :)**

**Car oui je suis encore débutante mais j'espère de tout coeur que l'histoire vous plait :)**

/!\ piti rated M :3 tout piti :3 bon un peu quoi :D /!\

* * *

**Chapitre 13 : Une nuit embrasée.**

_**« **J'ai vraiment du mal à y croire vous savez mais ne pas y croire ne veux pas dire ne pas le souhaiter. »_

**La reine se tourna vers l'homme qui s'était avancé de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuisse encore une fois.**

_- La seule chose qu'il manque c'est que vous le souhaitiez..._

**Le voleur regardait ****la brune avec ****l'espoir de l'avoir interpellée****. Et pour toute réponse Regina ****se retourna lentement, leva les yeux vers lui, la bouche entrouverte ne sachant quoi dire puis elle**** combla ****subitement**** l'espace qui les séparaient et plaqua ses lèvres contre ****les siennes****, encore une fois la magie qui s'échappa de se baiser parcourut tout le château mais cette fois-ci elle était beaucoup plus puissante. Les cheveux de la reine se détachèrent d'eux mêmes e****t**** tombèrent en cascade sur ses épaules, un sentiment de béatitude s'empara des deux amants, leurs langues entamèrent un ballet fiévreux, toutes les personnes présentes dans l'enceinte du château furent à nouveau secouées par la ****force ****du champ magique que se propageait****. La magie du véritable amour était la plus belle et la plus puissante de tou****tes si bien ****que Regina sentit la magie noire qui habitait en elle, qui circulait dans ses veines la quitter en laissant place à un tout autre flux plus doux et plus chaud. Elle ouvrit doucement les yeux et les leva vers le voleur, ses iris n****'étaient plus de couleur violette comme lorsque sa magie prenait le dessus sur ses émotions, ils ****étaient désormais de leur couleur naturelle : chocolat. Robin posa ****une main bienveillante**** sur l****'une de ses hanches,****Regina sourit**** contre ses lèvres et ****agrippa délicatement la nuque du voleur qui**** mis sa main libre sur celle de la reine et entrelaça leurs doigts. Leur baiser semblait être infini, le temps était suspendu à leurs lèvres.****Ils durent se séparer pour reprendre leur souffle et collèrent leur front l'un contre l'autre. Au bout d'une minute Robin s'autorisa un geste tendre et caressa la joue de la jeune femme qui posa ses mains sur son torse tout en le regardant avec un sourire lumineux sur le visage et une étincelle****dans son regard. Le voleur attrapa le menton de la reine et l'embrassa chastement. Cette dernière nicha sa tête au creux de son cou et Robin enroula ses bras atour de sa taille, ils restèrent ainsi un long moment, s'enivrant du parfum de l'autre ne pensant qu'à ce moment parfait ****puis n'y tenant plus leurs lèvres s'unirent de nouveau dans un baiser tout d'abord chaste qui devint vite beaucoup plus sauvage. Regina souffla les mots « chambre », « maintenant » et le voleur n'eut pas à la faire répéter, il prit sa main dans la sienne et l'amena vers la chambre ****ce qui obligea ****les**** trois compères :Tinkerbell, Snow et Philipp, à quitter la pièce avant qu'ils n'arrivent, ****ils se précipitèrent dehors et tournèrent au fond du couloir pile au moment où les deux tourtereaux débarquèrent****.****Ils entrèrent dans la chambre, Regina ferma la porte puis se retourna, Robin vit le désir qui se lisait dans ses yeux il s'avança, il la souleva du sol, la plaqua contre le mur et entama un nouveau baiser ardant. La reine enroula ses jambes autour de sa taille et enferma le visage du beau blond entre ses mains. ****La tension montait crescendo et aucun des deux ne semblaient résister, les doigts du voleur se firent plus curieux effleurant les épaules de la reine tout en dégagea ses cheveux ébènes et ****les baisers de la jeune femme se montrèrent passionnés et ****addictifs****.**** Robin s'attaqua alors au cou de la brune qui laissa échapper un gémissement de surprise et resserra son étreinte ****puis il ****la porta jusqu'au lit, le****urs**** regards se faisaient de plus en plus désirant et leurs gestes amplifiés par l'excitation ****qui montaient en eux****. La jeune femme glissa ses mains sous le maillot du voleur et ses ongles s'enfoncèrent de sa peau alors que ce dernier la débarrassa de sa robe trop encombrante à son goût. ****Ils n'étaient vêtu que de leurs sous-vêtements, ****leurs corps se frôlaient sans réellement se toucher Regina lâcha un petit cri de surprise quand elle sentit la cuisse de Robin caler entre ses jambes, une bouchée de chaleur s'empara d'elle et ne pouvant plus supporter cette attente elle agrippa**** de la dernière couche de tissu qui recouvrait le voleur et l****a**** fit glisser jusqu'à ses chevilles ****Robin y vit là l'autorisation de faire de même. ****Il défit le corset que portait la reine dévoilant ainsi sa poitrine généreuse et fit glisser ****comme elle le tissu qui recouvrait son intimité à ses chevilles.**** Ils étaient tout ****les ****deux dénudés, ils s'enlaçaient, s'embrassaient, se caressaient... Chacun avait peur de brusquer l'autre, Robin descendit doucement sa main vers la poitrine de la reine, cette dernière fut parcourue d'un frisson de plaisir à ce touché, il ****massa doucement son sein tout en mordilla le cou de son amante. ****Rien à ce moment là, ne pouvait plus les combler, ils étaient tout deux réunis et amoureux car, oui, ils l'étaient, quoiqu'ils disent. Cela faisait ****maintenant ****2 mois qu'ils se connaissaient, 2 mois qu'ils se cherchaient, qu'ils se rapprochaient, qu'ils s'attachaient l'un à l'autre et désormais ils ****étaient**** unis p****a****r ce lien si fort et si beau qu'est l'amour. ****La nuit passa à une vitesse folle tout comme leurs ébats et ils s'endormirent l'un contre l'autre, la tête de Regina posée sur le torse du voleur et leurs doigts enlacés à jamais.**

**xxXxx**

**Les rayons du soleil pénétrait peu à peu dans la chambre lorsque Regina s'éveilla, elle ouvrit lentement les paupières et porta sa main à ses yeux afin de cacher la lumière qui l'éblouissait. Elle se rappela alors de la veille et principalement la nuit passée, elle tourna la tête et vit Robin toujours endormit, un sourire se dessina alors sur le visage de la brunette, elle n'avait plus aucune envie de fuir, elle était comblée de bonheur à cet instant tout les problèmes qui rongeaient sa vie s'évanouirent. Elle se hissa au niveau du visage de Robin et déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de son amant tout en caressa sa joue avec son pouce. Ce dernier se réveilla doucement et soupira d'aise, lorsqu'il réalisa à son tour où ils se trouvaient, resserrant légèrement son étreinte de peur que Regina ne s'échappe une fois de plus. Mais elle n'en fit rien et elle se retourna pour faire face à l'homme à ses côtés.**

_- Bonjour, bien dormis ? _**Murmura-t-elle à l'oreille du voleur d'une voix rauque.**

_- Mmmm oui... enfin je n'ai pas fais que dormir..._**lui répondit l****'homme ****sur le même ton**** l'attira****nt**** alors à elle et l'embrassa****nt**** sensuellement dans la nuque provoquant un gémissement de la part de ****sa ****bien aimée. Regina bascula la tête en arrière sous les coups de langues et se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas craquer.**

_- St-top... On d-doit... hmmm... manger... oh mon dieu... _**Les tentatives de la reine furent vaine et l'homme s'immisça délicatement en elle et commença des mouvements de va et viens. **_Si quelqu'un en-entre... P-pas maint... _**N'ayant plus la force de résister la jeune femme ****arqua le dos en sentant un frisson de plaisir la parcourir****. Cet échange était totalement différent du précédent, qui avait été sauvage et plein de désir. Celui-ci était doux et remplit d'amour, leurs mouvements étaient lent****s**** et ****sensuels, le dos de Regina était éclairé par le soleil qui se propageait dans la pièce et cette dernière venait de se placer au dessus de Robin qui titillait ses seins du bout de sa langue. La jeune femme était au bord de l'orgasme lorsque quelqu'un frappa à la porte, les deux amants se redressèrent et fixèrent la porte sans savoir comment réagir puis la reine bascula sur le côté et se leva emportant la couette avec elle en l'enroula autour de son corps.**** Elle replaça quelques mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille et****elle ****ouvrit doucement la porte et passa sa tête dans la légère ouverture. Elle vit Tinkerbell, tout sourire, lui faire un petit signe de la main.**

_- Oui ?_

_- Ah Regina ! Je viens juste te prévenir qu'il est 10 heure passée et que les servantes attendent pour ranger le petit déjeuner alors dépêche toi..._

_- Oui pas de problème j'arrive tout de suite, le temps que je me change..._

_- Je vois..._** La jeune fée eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire mais elle réussit à garder son sérieux. **_Et bien à tout de suite... _**Elle commença à s'éloigner mai****s elle céda à la tentation, se ravisa et cria,**_Ah oui Robin je crois que Roland te cherche il ne t'as pas vu depuis hier soir ! _**La blonde, cette fois-ci, éclata de rire et manqua de se prendre une chaussure en pleine tête.**

**La reine referma la porte et se colla contre ****le mur, les joues rosi****e**** par la gêne****. Ses yeux se posèrent sur Robin et à son tour elle ****dût réprimer un**** rire en voyant qu'elle était partie avec toute la couverture et que le pauvre tentait de ****trouver quelque chose pour masquer sa nudité.**

_- C'est... assez gênant je dois dire..._

**La brune ria de plus belle et s'avança près du lit en attrapa au passage le pantalon du voleur.**

_- Tenez ce sera plus simple avec ça pour déjeuner._

_- Regina... Tu es vraiment obligée de me vouvoyer après... cette nuit ?_

_- Oh... Oui certes... c'est juste que je n'ai pas l'habitude de tout ça._

**La réponse interpella le voleur, il se leva, se colla à la reine et lui murmura sensuellement :**

_- Je vais faire tout pour._

**xxXxx**

**Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent dans la salle de réception peu de gens étaient encore attablé, il ne restait plus que Ruby, Tinkerbell, Archie et David, qui était apparemment revenu de son voyage. Regina ne se sentait pas à l'aise alors Robin posa sa main dans son dos et lui souffla d'y aller, ils s'avancèrent auprès des autres et personne ne loupa la main que le voleur portait au dos de la reine. **

**David entama alors la conversation en raconta que leur château aura besoin de beaucoup de rénovation mais que celui de Regina était, lui, en parfait état. Ils discutèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment quand une tornade brune débarqua dans la pièce en criant.**

_- PAPAAAAA ! _**Roland arriva à grandes enjambées et se jeta dans les bras de son père, lui demandant où il était passé depuis la veille puis il se tourna vers Regina.**

_Regina ! Hier aussi tu avais disparu j'ai cru que tu ne voulais plus me parler..._**Le petit fit alors une moue attristée qui fit fondre le cœur de la reine. **

_- Bien sûr que non ! Évidemment que je veux te parler mon cœur. _

**La reine prit l'enfant sur ses genoux qui commença à lui raconter qu'il venait de s'entraîner à se battre avec une épée en bois en compagnie de Mulan et des Merry Men et qu'il avait vaillamment gagné.**

**Quand ****Roland fit remarquer que Regina et Robin furent tout deux absents ****tout**** le reste de la soirée de la veille ****Granny et Ruby échangèrent un regard ****malicieux**** et David se tourna vers Snow, les yeux ronds, ****remuant ses lèvre et désignant les deux amants du pouce****, ****sa femme se pencha alors pour lui parler.**

_- Oui, si tu me demandes si ils sont ensemble, oui. Mais c'est pas encore officiel si tu vois ce que je veux dire, c'est récent d'une nuit._

_- Oh... Je vois._

_- ..._

_- C'est une bonne chose pour Regina, elle a quelqu'un sur qui compter maintenant, bien que toi et Tinkerbell étiez là, elle a quelqu'un de... spécial. _**Snow hocha la tête, le sourire aux lèvres ****puis se retourna et reprit ses conversations avec les autres.**

**Tout le monde quitta la pièce et Regina se retrouva seule avec sa belle-fille.**

_- Alooooooors ?_

_- Alors quoi ?_

_- Bin avec Robin ! Comment c'était ?_

_- J-je ne vais certainement pas avoir cette conversation avec toi ! C'est... privé._

_- Ah ! Au moins de ne nies pas qu'il y a eu quelque chose. Un petit pas pour l'homme mais un grand pas pour l'humanité. _**La reine sourit devant l'ironie de la brunette, ****cette phrase lui rappela l'autre monde et sa vie avec Henry en tant que maire/mère. **_(← je dois admettre que je suis plutôt fière de ce jeu de mot :')) _**Snow ressentait-elle aussi ce manque ? Aimerait-elle également revenir à Storybrook ? Ou bien la forêt enchantée est sa maison...**

_- Ca ne te manque pas à toi ? Je veux dire l'autre monde..._

_- Si parfois... Enfin surtout la douche chaude ! Mais je me dis que la nature ici est bien plus belle... Et puis j'ai grandi ici alors je suis attachée à ce lieu mais à Storybrook il y avait Emma et Henry... Honnêtement je ne sais pas mais si il y avait Emma je sais qu'elle préférerait Storybrook alors je resterai avec elle._

_- Oui... On pourrait tout sacrifier pour nos enfants..._

_- …_

_- Je suis désolée..._

**Snow tourna la tête vers Regina les sourcils froncés.**

_- Désolée ? Mais désolée de quoi ?_

_- Pour tout... Toutes ces années à te poursuivre, à te traquer puis la malédiction, ma jalousie maladive enfin... tout..._

_- J-je crois qu'on est à égalité maintenant... On a chacune nos parts de responsabilité et je crois qu'il désormais passer à autre chose tu ne crois pas ?_

_- Oui je pense aussi, on repart à zéro alors ?_

_- A zéro._

**Pour la première fois depuis plus de 28 ans elles retrouvèrent leur complicité passée et pour la première depuis plus de 28 ans elles se prirent dans leurs bras pour repartir sur de bonnes bases.**

* * *

Voilaaaaa ça fini sur une réconciliation bah oui elles vont pas se tuer toute leur vie ! Ca suffit :')

J'espère que ça vous a plu ;) A bientot !

Bisous bisous !


	14. Chapter 14 : Ca se soigne ?

**OUiiiiiiii je suis de retour (encore :')) Je me rattrape comme je peux de mon retard**

**de la semaine dernière :D! **

**Voilà la suite, je pense que la fin arrive j'ai déjà prévu des petites choses ;)**

**Je tiens à vous remerciez de me lire après tout ce temps ça me fait chaud au coeur!**

**/!\ SPOILER/!\**

**LE NOUVEL EPISODE ETAIT SUPRA MEGA BIEN ! Regina qui apprend à Emma la magie :**

**j'étais pliée en deux c'était trop drôle!**

**Puis sa réaction quand elle apprend qu'Henry a conduit la voiture de David :''''D**

**ENJOY ;)**

* * *

**Chapitre 14 : Ça se soigne ?**

**1 mois s'est écoulé depuis la fameuse nuit, 1 mois durant lequel Tinkerbell, Snow et Robin ont dût se battre afin que Regina accepte de vivre leur amour au grand jour mais au bout de 3 semaines elle finit par craquer même si la plupart des habitants du château se doutait de quelque chose. Des discussions étaient en cours au sujet de retourner ou non dans leur château respectif, celui des Charmings étaient trop endommagé pour que la cour du couple s'y loge c'est pourquoi à la plus grande surprise de tous Regina leur proposa d'occuper l'aile droite de son château prétendant qu'une seule aile lui suffirait. Il ne restait plus qu'à savoir qui repartirait et qui resterait Robin était prêt à partir au côté de Regina avec Roland même si ses Merry Men préféreraient rester aux alentours du palais de Philipp et Aurore, Snow et David ainsi que Ruby et Granny se joindront à eux, Kathryn s'était liée d'amitié avec Aurore et Mulan elle décida alors de rester avec Archie qui s'était lui même lié d'amitié avec le médecin de la cour. Le départ fut fixé pour la semaine suivante et les deux couples princiers promirent d'organiser une fête en l'honneur des deux royaumes désormais alliés.**

**xxXxx**

**La fête eu lieu dans les jardins, les jeunes femmes s'étaient toutes mises sur leur trente et un Snow portait une robe semblable à celle de son mariage n'est en moins plus longue et ses cheveux étaient regroupés en une longue natte, Tinkerbell portait une robe verte s'arrêtant au dessus des genoux, Ruby opta, elle, pour un corset mettant en avant sa poitrine généreuse dans l'espoir de taper dans l'œil du chasseur royal d'Aurore et Regina était vêtu d'une longue pourpre moulante comportant des détails en dentelle noire et un décolleté plongeant dans son dos dont les yeux de Robin ne pouvait se détacher, elle avait les cheveux légèrement relevé et adoptait une coiffure simple laissant tomber quelques mèches rebelles sur ses épaules. Elle était sans aucun doute la plus belle de toute. **

**Les convives riaient, trinquaient, bavardaient tous ensemble, le repas était délicieux et tous passaient un agréable moment. La reine s'amusait avec Roland, elle se cachait et il devait tenter de la retrouver sous le regard attendrit de son père, alors que le petit garçon cherchait depuis une bonne dizaine de minutes son père lui chuchota quelque chose à l'oreille et il partit à l'opposé d'où Regina se trouvait. Pendant qu'elle surveillait que Roland ne s'approche pas de sa cachette la brune ne vit pas son compagnon s'approcher par derrière et elle lâcha un juron lorsqu'il la prit par la taille en lui faisant une frayeur.**

_- Crétin ! Idiot ! Abruti ! _**La reine tapait comme une enfant sur le blond qui pleurait de rire tout comme son complice à quelques mètres de là. **_Ne. Refais. Plus. Jamais. Ça. Espèce de crétin ! _**Elle n'était pas réellement fâchée mais plus honteuse de s'être fait avoir aussi facilement devant tous ce monde, elle tourna les talons feignant toujours son énervement mais Robin la rattrapa par le bras et l'attira à lui avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Regina posa ses mains sur son torse et le poussa. **_Non ça ne marchera pas, ne croit pas t'en tirer aussi faci... _**Elle ne put finir sa phrase que le voleur ****initia**** un nouveau baiser et cette fois-ci elle ne put résister aux avances de son compagnon. Bien vite tout le monde retourna à ses occupations ne voulant pas envenimer les choses mais Ruby et Tinkerbell avaient bien du mal à s'arrêter de rire ce qui leur valut un bon coup de coude dans les côtes de la part de Kathryn. Alors que les deux amoureux s'embrassaient quelque chose tira la robe de la jeune femme, elle baissa les yeux et vit Roland tout sourire tendre les bras vers elle, elle le prit rompant ainsi le contact avec Robin, visiblement contrarié.**

_- Moi aussi je veux des bisous !_

_- Tu te ne perds rien pour attendre crapule ! Je vais te manger !_

_- Non au secours Regina aides moi ! Hihihihi !_

**Le voleur se jeta sur son fils pour le chatouiller manquant de faire tomber la reine au passage. Celle-ci vint au secours du petit garçon et se mit à courir vers l'intérieur du château afin d'échapper au monstre à chatouilles qui les poursuivait. Ils se précipitaient dans le salon que l'homme les attrapa tout les deux les faisant tomber sur le sofa, il les chatouilla alors sans relâche. Cela faisait bien longtemps que Regina n'avait pas rit comme ça, alors qu'elle réussit à s'échapper de la torture de son bourreau elle regarda le père et le fils jouer ensemble le sourire aux lèvres, ainsi elle voyait son présent et ainsi elle voyait son futur.**

**xxXxx**

_- Prenez soin de vous surtout et faites attention en voyageant !_

_- Oui ne t'inquiète pas Aurore nous serons prudent, fais attention à toi aussi._

**C'est le jour du départ, le moment pour tous de se quitter certes pas définitivement mais il est toujours difficile de se séparer de personnes avec lesquelles ont a vécu dans ce cas là pendant plus d'un mois. Philipp s'avança vers Robin et Regina qui saluaient Kathryn et Frédérique.**

_- Bon... Et bien à un de ces quatre... Je suis pas sentimental à la base mais tu vas me manquer, les parties de chasse seront moins amusantes sans toi..._

_- Toi aussi mon frère tu vas me manquez._

**Les hommes échangèrent une poignée de main ainsi qu'une accolade puis le prince se tourna vers la jeune femme.**

_- Et bien ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer, Majesté._

_- Je vous en pris, appelez moi Regina et puis on pourrait se tutoyer puisque mon compagnon est votre meilleur ami..._

_- Bien sûr, et bien... Regina prenez... euh prends soin de toi également et évites de me le ramener cassé quand il passera me voir._

**A ces mots la reine rit de bon cœur et Philipp se prit une claque dans la tête de la part du voleur puis il partit saluer Snow et David en leur faisant un signe de la main.**

_- Regina on monte dans le carrosse ?_

_- Très bien._

**Le couple ainsi que Roland montèrent dans le véhicule et se firent rejoindre par David et Snow-White.**

_- Pfffffou... et bien quelle soirée hier ! J'ai cru qu'elle n'allait jamais se finir !_

_- Effectivement elle fut longue..._

_- Bon et bien retour au bercail !_

_- David ! _**S'offusqua la reine. **_Ton langage ! Je te rappelle qu'il y a Roland à bord._

_- Ce n'est rien ce n'est pas comme si j'avais dis un gros mot._

_- C'est tout comme._

**La réaction fit lever les yeux au ciel le couple et ils eurent du mal à cacher leur amusement mais la bonne chose dans tout ça c'était que Regina se préoccupait de l'éducation de Roland comme s'il était son fils.**

**xxXxx**

**Le voyage fut long et parsemé de pause en tout genre, des pauses pour manger, pour les besoins urgents, pour se dégourdir les jambes mais également car durant le trajet Regina fut prise de haut le cœur et dût vomir à plusieurs reprises. Elle se défendit en prétextant ne plus supporter les trajets en carrosse aussi bien qu'avant. Roland avait passé son temps à regarder par la petit fenêtre le paysage, la reine s'était enfin endormie sur les genoux de Robin qui caressait tendrement ses cheveux sous le regard attendrit du couple princier.**

_- Elle dût attraper un virus, nous demanderons à Whale de lui prescrire un petit traitement naturel._

_- Qui est Whale ?_

_- Oh c'est Frankenstein... Ah non vous ne connaissez pas... Il n'est pas de notre monde à la base il s'est juste retrouvé au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment quand la malédiction fut jetée. Il était médecin dans l'autre monde c'est pourquoi c'est à lui que nous nous référons lorsque nous sommes malade._

_- Il est assez compétent n'est ce pas David ?_

_- Oui, très._

_- Et sinon entre vous... Ça se passe bien ?_

_- Oui, je pense que tout va bien. Il a fallut du temps avant qu'elle s'y habitue mais je pense qu'elle s'y fait et puis Roland l'adore alors tout va pour le mieux._

_- Tant mieux, il est vraiment adorable votre fils..._

_- Il est toute ma vie, le plus étrange c'est qu'il ne s'ouvrait jamais finalement aux autres mais sans aucune raison il s'est directement tourné vers Regina. Je crois qu'il y est pour beaucoup dans cette histoire._

**Ils continuèrent à parler jusqu'à la fin du voyage. Une fois arrivée au château de la reine, ils se regroupèrent tous devant les grilles d'entrée et vérifièrent que tout le monde soit là. Une fois l'appel terminé ils repartirent les personnes dans les chambres du palais, comme convenu les Charmings occupèrent l'aile droite du château alors que Regina occupa l'aile gauche en compagnie de Robin, Roland, Tinkerbell, Belle et quelques anciens habitants de Storybrook. Bien entendu la reine récupéra son ancienne chambre avec Robin et Roland, à peine installés Regina fut de nouveau prise de vomissement alors le voleur envoya son fils chercher Belle afin qu'elle même trouve le fameux Whale. Il allongea sa compagne sur le lit, elle tremblait et semblait épuisée. Le temps que mis Whale et les autres à arriver parut interminable si bien que Robin se trouvait désemparé devant l'état préoccupant de sa bien aimée, le docteur arriva enfin une dizaine de minutes plus tard et obligea tout le monde à part Belle à quitter la pièce afin qu'il puisse s'occuper de la jeune femme correctement.**

**Quand la porte se rouvrit vingt minutes après Roland était blottit dans les bras de son père qui lui même avait un teint livide, Tinkerbell qui était arrivée paraissait elle aussi très inquiète et David était également présent, Snow n'avait aucune idée de se qu'il se passait son mari était juste passé vérifier que tout le monde soit installé quand il vit Robin et son fils attendre fébrilement devant la porte. Dès que le léger déclic de la porte retentit le voleur se leva d'un bond tout comme la jeune fée et se jetèrent pratiquement sur le docteur.**

_- Doucement ! Doucement... Elle va bien._

**A cet instant, Robin soupira de soulagement, Tinkerbell leva les mains au ciel et David passa sa main sur front.**

_- Que le ciel en soit loué._

_- Elle dort, nous avons eu du mal à faire baisser sa température mais elle a enfin réussit à s'endormir._

_- Qu'est ce qu'elle a ?_

_- Hum... Je préférerais que ses proches soient là du moins tous..._

_- Nous sommes tous de ses proches et pour se qui est, je présume de Snow-White, nous l'avertirons._

_- Très bien. Je dois admettre que j'ai longuement réfléchis avant de comprendre ce qu'il se passait mais l'hypothèse qu'elle le soit était totalement improbable pour moi..._

_- Qu'elle soit quoi ? Elle... Elle est malade ? Ça se soigne ?_

_- S'il vous plaît calmez vous... Oui ça se soigne mais dans son cas je ne dirais pas avant un peu plus de 7 mois..._

**Robin ne comprit pas et il sentit le monde lui tomber sur les épaules alors que Tinkerbell et David affichèrent un large sourire tout comme le docteur.**

_- Pourquoi vous souriez tous ? Cet... homme nous dis qu'elle est malade et qu'elle ne guérira pas avant 7 mois et vous souriez comme des abrutis !_

_- Robin ! Réveille toi ! Elle n'est pas réellement malade il faut attendre 7 mois avant qu'elle aille, entre guillemet, mieux par ce qu'elle est enceinte !_

_- Q-quoi ? _**Le voleur écarquilla les yeux devant la nouvelle, il n'en croyait pas ses oreilles. **_Regina est enceinte ?_

_- Oui, je suis formel. Ça ne peut être que ça. Toutes mes félicitations._

**xxXxx**

**Regina ne se réveilla que bien plus tard dans la soirée, elle avait été exténuée par le voyage et par la soirée de la veille. Lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit que la pièce était vide, elle aperçut un seau à côté de son lit ainsi qu'une serviette encore humide. Ses souvenirs étaient encore un peu brumeux, elle posa les pieds par terre et sortit la chambre en s'accrochant aux meubles sur son passage car elle était plus ou moins prise de vertiges. Elle longea le couloir et elle se dirigea vers la salle de réception où tout les autres habitants du château devaient à cette heure dîner. Elle ouvrit les portes de la pièce et comme il s'y attendait elle vit tout le monde attablé, dégustant les plats finement préparés par Granny. Touts les regards se tournèrent vers elle mais elle n'en fut guère étonnée, elle balaya la salle recherchant Robin et elle le vit au bout de la table, Tinkerbell à ses côtés qui semblait surexcitée bien l'était déjà d'ordinaire elle semblait néanmoins complètement déborder d'énergie. Son compagnon n'avait pas remarqué sa venue, il fixait son assiette avec un sourire complètement niais qui fit également sourire la jeune femme, elle s'avança à la rencontre de l'homme quand une tornade brune lui sauta dessus. Elle s'attendait à ce que se soit Roland mais à sa plus grande surprise c'était Snow qui lui avait littéralement sauté dans les bras.**

_- Woo Snow. Je t'ai autant manqué que ça ? Et bien ! J'ai dormis pendant vingt jours où quoi ?_

_- Oh mon dieu Regina ! Je suis tellement heureuse ! Viens ! Viens t'installer avec nous._

**La brune pris sa belle-mère par le bras et l'assit à ses côtés en face de Robin et Tinkerbell. Tout les trois la regardaient avec un mélange de bonheur et d'appréhension.**

_- Quoi ? Qu'est ce qu'il se passe ? J'ai tuer quelqu'un pendant mon sommeil ou quoi ?_

_- Non, non pas du tout. Tu n'y es pas du tout._

_- Et bien alors dites moi !_

**Robin ouvrit la bouche pour lui proposer d'aller un peu plus loin mais une petite**

**chose arriva comme une flèche sans crier gare.**

_- Regina ! Je vais avoir un ptit frère ou une ptite sœur ! C'est génial non ?_

**La reine qui arborait une expression normale vit son visage se décomposer : les yeux ronds, la bouche entrouverte, le regard soudain sombre. Elle se tourna vers Robin qui venait de plaquer sa main contre son front en signe d'exaspération.**

_- P-pardon ? Robin ça veut dire quoi ça ? Il va avoir un petit frère ou une petite sœur ? T-tu es avec quelqu'un d'autre ou quoi ? Qu'est ce que c'est que ces histoires !_

_- Regina s'il-te-plaît calme toi... T-tu as mal compris ce que Roland veut dire... _**Le voleur se tourna rapidement vers son fils, **_Tu as beau être le petit garçon le plus mignon à mes yeux, tu es également celui qui a le moins de tact..._

_- Robin ! Qu'est que c'est ces histoires !_

_- Regina viens, on va dehors. _**Tinkerbell s'interposa avant que toutes les vitres et les verres n'explosent dans la pièce sentant la situation tourner au vinaigre. Elle prit alors la reine par le bras et fit signe à Snow, Robin et Roland de les suivre, ils sortirent de la pièce sous le regard interrogateur de toute la salle puis Tinkerbell prit Regina pars les épaules et la poussa doucement contre le mur.**

_- Regina écoutes nous. Tu as mal compris, très mal compris les paroles de Roland. Il y a de fortes chances que Roland ai un petit frère ou sœur c'est vrai..._

_- Je vais te tu..._

_- Tais toi ! Laisses moi finir. Ce n'est pas dans le sens que tu penses. Bon on voulait pas que tu l'apprennes comme ça mais il faut bien que tu saches._

**Robin s'avança alors et coupa Tinkerbell dans son élan, il préférerait que ce soit lui qui le lui dise. La jeune fée comprit et ne rechigna pas. Il prit le visage de sa belle entre ses mains, la regarda droit dans les yeux d'un regard tendre et amoureux.**

_- Regina, je vais bien être papa pour la deuxième fois, _**la reine ****s'apprêta**** à lui tordre le cou quand il ajouta, **_et toi maman pour la deuxième fois. _**Regina cessa alors tout mouvement et devint comme figée, elle avait toujours ses prunelles chocolats ancrées dans celles de son compagnon, les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux et elle afficha alors le sourire le plus éclata qu'elle ai jamais fait. Robin l'embrassa puis la prit dans ses bras.**

_- J-je suis enceinte... On... On va avoir un enfant... _**murmura-t-elle au creux de son coup.**

_- Oui mon amour, on va avoir un enfant ensemble._

**La jeune femme ne serra que plus fort son compagnon et pleura de plus belle mais pleurant pour la première fois de larmes de joie.**

_- Je t'aime._

* * *

Voilààààààààààààààààà ! J'espère que ça vous a plus et à bientôt ;)


	15. Chapter 16 : Mes félicitations

**HELLOOOOOOOO !**

** Comment allez vous :)? Moi super je suis gonflé à bloc, j'ai hâte de voir le nouvel épisode !**

**Bon j'ai plein de travail mais ça va je m'en sors pas trop mal :) **

**Tout d'abord je voulais m'excuser pour ce long retard mais j'étais partis en stage pendant tout la semaine :\ **

**J'espère que vous ne m'en voulez pas trop :\ Je n'étais pas sûre auparavant mais ce chapitre est l'avant dernier de la fanfiction...**

**Eh oui... Je dois admettre que je suis un peu triste mais bon c'était ma toute première fic et toutes vos reviews m'ont fait énormement **

**plaisir, je voulais je remercier du fond du coeur :)!**

**Je vous laisse découvrir ce nouveau chapitre ;) **

**On se retrouve en bas ! **

* * *

**Chapitre 15 : Mes félicitations.**

**La grossesse se déroula sans encombres mis à part les sautes d'humeurs régulières de Regina et sa soudaine passion pour la nourriture bien calorique au plus grand désarrois de Snow qui s'efforçait de lui préparer de bons plans diététiques et raffinés. Durant les premières semaines le couple avait toujours du mal à réaliser qu'ils attendaient un enfant, tout c'était passé si vite. Leur rencontre, leur rapprochement, le premier baiser, puis le second, la nuit passée ensemble et le bébé à la clef. Cela en était presque inimaginable qu'une histoire d'amour prenne une ampleur aussi passionnelle et sérieuse en aussi peu de temps. Tous étaient pris de court par la tournure à la fois joyeuse et inattendue des événements. Il fût décidé que les parrains de l'enfant seraient Tinkerbell et Philipp, la chambre du nourrisson s'emménageait tout doucement bien que Robin était toujours obligé de canaliser les achats excessif de sa compagne. Leur relation se renforçait de jour en jour, Roland considérait pratiquement Regina comme sa mère le petit était réellement attaché à la jeune femme, il aimait passer du temps avec elle, ils partageaient tout deux des passions communes comme les chevaux, Roland n'avait jamais eu un réel modèle maternel, il n'avait été entouré que d'hommes durant son enfance et n'avait été qu'élevé que par son père c'est pourquoi il était ravi d'avoir enfin une présence féminine et protectrice telle que celle de Regina. **

**La petite famille se préparait à l'arrivée imminente du bambin, la brune jurait contre son compagnon l'accusant de l'avoir fait tripler de volume à cause de ses « foutues pulsions masculines », Snow et David ne pouvaient que s'amuser devant les scènes que faisait la reine, Roland, lui, sentant que son ou sa petite sœur allait naître se vantait auprès de tous les habitants du château que son ou sa cadette serait le plus beau bébé du royaume pour le plus grand amusement des passants.**

**Bien que le château et le royaume appartenait toujours à Regina, cette dernière insista auprès de sa belle-fille et son mari pour qu'ils reprennent le pays en main prétextant qu'elle ne pouvait pas diriger un peuple tout ressemblant à une montgolfière. Le couple refusa catégoriquement les premières fois mais ils se plièrent au bout des quelques mois devant la détermination de la futur maman. L'opinion du peuple envers Regina changea radicalement lorsqu'ils apprirent que c'était elle qui avait insisté pour que le couple princier prennent la tête du royaume, désormais ils ne voyaient plus la méchante reine tyrannique qui les avait effrayé durant tant d'années mais une ancienne reine épanouie aux côtés de son compagnon et de son fils. **

**Malgré le cours paisible qu'avait prit sa vie, malgré la présence Robin et Roland à ses côtés, malgré sa réconciliation avec Snow et malgré ses (nouveau) amis (Tinkerbell, Philipp, Archie, Kathryn et même Granny) qui l'entouraient Regina n'oubliait pas Henry. Son fils lui manquait toujours même si elle savait qu'il était heureux avec Emma et qu'il aspirait enfin à une vie tranquille sans malédiction et sans magie. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser à lui aimait-il vraiment sa nouvelle vie ? Avait-il beaucoup d'amis ? Ne manquait-il de rien ? Miss Swan l'élevait-elle bien ? Elle ne souffrait plus autant de son absence car elle savait, elle sentait au fond d'elle qu'il allait bien mais connaissant la blonde elle imaginait parfaitement cette dernière le gaver de glace et de nourriture bien grasse. Elle avait fait part de ces pensées à Snow car elle aussi ressentait la même chose vis-à-vis de sa fille, toutes deux avaient se même manque mais également se même soulagement de savoir leur enfant en sécurité. Les deux jeunes femmes passaient de plus en plus de temps ensemble, elles se découvraient de nombreux points communs qu'elles avaient négligé durant leurs années de guerre, bien sûr Regina ne pouvait s'affairer à sa passion l'équitation car elle ressemblait, d'après elle, a « une ogresse ayant bu une potion de grossissement », alors elles passaient leur temps à la bibliothèque ou examinaient avec minutie le travail des jardiniers de la cours. Évidemment la grossesse n'était pas facile à supporter à cause de l'ennuie ou de la fatigue mais tout ça était bien vite oublié lorsque tous se retrouvaient pour dîner ou passer une soirée ensemble.**

**Et c'est ainsi que se déroula son quotidien pendant 8 mois.**

**xxXxx**

**Regina, Snow et Granny discutaient sur un banc à l'ombre d'un chêne, l'été arrivait à grand pas et la chaleur se faisait de plus en plus intense chacun cherchait sans cesse un coin d'ombre et de fraîcheur où se reposer. Les trois femmes avaient l'habitude de se rendre à cet endroit du jardin royal, elles s'y lisaient, tricotaient, discutaient... Ce jour là la discussion était tournée sur le rapprochement indéniable entre Tinkerbell et John, un beau blond qui séjournait dans le village depuis quelque temps car la coque de son navire n'avait pas résisté une tempête en pleine mer.**

_- Je vous pari que dans moins de 2 semaines ils seront ensemble, _**déclara Snow qui se coiffait d'une natte agrémentée de fleurs blanche et jaune.**

_- Tu es bien naïve Snow je suis sûre que cette petite dévergondée lui a déjà mis le grappin dessus, _**s'amusa la vieille femme qui les avaient vu s'embrasser il y a quelques jours de cela.**

**Regina restait silencieuse mais elle aussi avait vu la jeune fée roucouler avec son beau marin, elle échangea un regard complice avec Granny et toutes deux sourirent devant l'insouciance de la brunette. La reine reprit sa lecture sans se soucier du débat qui débutait sous son nez.**

**Tout était calme quand d'un coup, Regina attrapa brusquement l'épaule de Snow prise d'une douleur au ventre. La bouche entrouverte ****elle leva les yeux vers sa belle-fille et Granny et c'est là qu'elles comprirent. Le bébé arrivait.**

**Les deux femmes aidèrent la futur maman à se lever et se dépêchèrent tant bien que mal à retourner au château. Les contractions de la brune se firent de plus en plus douloureuses, elle maudissait Robin de ne pas être là à cet instant alors que Snow et Granny peinaient à la déplacer elle soutenait son ventre qui lui paraissait tout à coup extrêmement lourd quand sa belle-fille appela en renfort les jardiniers en service. Ces derniers laissèrent tomber leurs outils et accoururent auprès de la jeune femme, ils passèrent ses bras au dessus de leur épaule et la transportèrent avec beaucoup plus d'efficacité dans la première chambre disponible. Regina envoya Snow chercher Robin pendant que Granny partait trouver le médecin. **

**La brunette trouva le voleur dans l'écurie en compagnie son mari, ils apprêtaient les chevaux afin de partir à la chasse.**

_- ROBIN ! _**Snow arriva essoufflée comme jamais, **_je crois que ta partie de chasse va être reportée. Le bébé arrive et Regina est prête à t'étrangler si tu, je cite « ne ramène pas ton cul dans les cinq minutes qui suive »._

**A peine la princesse eût fini sa phrase que le blond avait lâché sa selle et s'était mit à courir en direction du château.**

_- OUI C'EST CA PARS DEVANT J'EN PEUX PLUS MOI ! PREMIERE CHAMBRE SUR TA DROITE AILE DROITE ! _**Puis elle se tourna vers son époux qui, comme elle, affichait un sourire ravi.**

**xxXxx**

**Quand Robin arriva, le médecin était déjà là et Regina était allongée, pleine de sueur. Granny se tenait de l'autre côté du lit et tapotait la main de la brune pour l'encourager, quand elle vit l'homme arriver elle se leva afin lui laisser sa place, le voleur s'approcha et s'empara de la main de sa compagne.**

_- Je... je suis là._

_- Je vais te tuer ! _**La jeune femme était à bout de force mais réussissait tout de même à jurer contre son amant.**

_- Tiens bon mon amour, tiens bon... _**Il porta la main de la reine à ses lèvres et y déposa un baiser puis il pris une serviette qu'il trempa dans le seau qu'une domestique venait d'apporter et déposa le linge sur le front de sa bien aimée.**

**Regina poussa un cri de douleur et le médecin déclara :**

_- On y est, Majesté il va falloir pousser de toute vos forces maintenant, il ne faut pas lâcher._

**La reine s'exécuta non sans souffrance, elle agrippa d'une main les draps du lit et de l'autre le poignet de Robin avec une telle force que ce dernier crût que ses os se broyaient. La brune était épuisée, le front en sueur, la respiration saccadée le voleur ne savait pas comment réagir, il lança un regard de secours à Snow qui venait d'arriver. Cette dernière s'agenouilla auprès de sa belle-mère.**

_- Regina, écoute. Respire. Respire profondément... Comme ça..._

**L'interpellée leva les yeux vers la princesse et fit comme elle, Snow lui adressa un sourire que se voulait compatissant et rassurant, évidemment elle savait ce qu'elle ressentait, elle aussi avait eu bien du mal quand Emma était venu au monde mais le bonheur qui s'empare de nous quand tout est fini et que l'on tient le bambin dans nos bras chasse bien vite les moments de lutte. Le médecin aperçu alors le haut du crâne du nourrisson.**

_- Majesté, il faut tenir. On voit le haut du crâne, poussez Majesté !_

**Regina le fit et resserra sa prise sur son compagnon en le fusillant du regard et marmonna.**

_- La prochaine idée brillante que tu as tu te la gardes. La prochaine fois tu gardes ta virilité rangée. Je te promet que je vais te tuer de mes mains..._

_- Majesté tenez bon._

_- Tu ne penses pas ce que tu dis mon amour, accroches toi._

_- Tu vas voir si je ne pense pas ce que je te dis abru... _**Sa phrase fut coupé par un cri de douleur, ça y est c'était la fin il fallait qu'elle tienne. Elle se redressa poussant un autre cri, Robin sentit une sueur froide couler dans son dos, il avait peur. Peur de la perdre car c'est ainsi que sa femme était morte, en mettant au monde Roland. Bien sûr il en avait parlé a Regina qui l'avait immédiatement rassuré sur le fait que tout se passerai bien. Mais son angoisse ne faisait qu'augmenter en voyant sa compagne dans ce lit, les cheveux trempés de sueur, en cascade sur ses épaules donnant toute son énergie, il serra fort sa main et lui chuchota des mots rassurant, lui promettant que c'était bientôt fini.**

_- Regina, respire... Voilà comme ça... Regarde moi, c'est bientôt fini. _**Snow n'avait pas quitté sa belle-mère, elle était là, elle voulait s'assurer que tout se passe bien, le médecin se pencha à l'oreille de la princesse et lui dit quelques mots.**_ Regina il faut pousser une dernière fois tu peux le faire. Va s'y ! Pousse !_

**La brune s'exécuta et poussa de toutes ses forces et retomba à bout de souffle sur les coussins pria pour que ce soit fini. La réponse lui vint lorsqu'elle entendit des pleurs de nourrisson elle tourna la tête vers Robin qui affichait un sourire béa, il porta sa main au front de sa compagne qui ferma les yeux à se toucher. **

_- C'est fini mon amour, c'est fini... Chut... Voilà..._

**Le médecin s'avança près du couple avec une couverture dans les bras.**

_- Majesté, c'est une charmante petite fille. Mes félicitations. _**Il tendit alors ****la petite à Robin qui la prit avec précaution.**

**Regina se redressa avec peine afin de voir l'enfant. Son compagnon portait la amoureusement au creux de ses bras lorsque la reine fût correctement assise elle prit pour la première fois sa fille dans ses bras et un large sourire se dessina sur ses lèvres. Elle leva ensuite les yeux vers le voleur qui les regardait avec tendresse, puis il porta sa main en dessous du menton de la jeune femme et déposa délicatement ses lèvres sur les siennes. **

_- Elle est magnifique... _**souffla Regina en regardant l'enfant avec amour.**

_- Oui, elle l'est... Je suis fier de toi mon amour._

**Snow et David regardait la scène, attendris le médecin s'était retiré ainsi que les domestiques Tinkerbell arriva essoufflée et se fondit en excuses de ne pas avoir été là pendant que Granny séchait la larme qui lui brûlait les yeux. Tous le beau monde s'en alla afin de laisser au couple un peu d'intimité, ils passèrent une bonne vingtaines de minutes à cajoler leur nourrisson quand finalement Regina et le bambin montrèrent des signes de fatigue. Robin prit l'enfant dans ses bras et l'installa dans le berceau prévu à cet effet puis il se coucha auprès de sa bien aimée qui était déjà profondément endormie.**

* * *

**Et voilàààààà :D**

**Donc c'est tout pour aujorud'hui, j'espère que cela vous a plut !**

**N'hésitez pas à poster une petite review (ne vous inquiétez pas ça ne mords pas ;D)**

**A bientôt ! **

**Bisous bisous !**


	16. Chapter 16 : L'arrivée

**Et voilà le dernier chapitre, ça a un peu tardé mais j'espère que c'est pour le mieux :)**

**J'espère également qu'il va vous plaire et je tiens à vous remercier d'avoir suivis cette fic **

**et d'avoir donné vos avis qui me sont précieux :)!**

**Merci pour tout et je souhaite pouvoir en écrire d'autre :)**

* * *

**Chapitre 16 : L'arrivée.**

**Les jours qui suivirent la naissance de la petite fille furent éprouvant pour tous. Regina se remettait doucement de son accouchement, Robin restait à son chevet tout en s'occupant de la petite, Snow et David s'était proposé de garder Roland jusqu'à temps que la brune se remette sur pieds même si le garçon rendait quotidiennement visite à la jeune femme. La nouvelle fit rapidement le tour du royaume : Regina jadis appelée « la méchante reine » venait de mettre au monde une ravissante petite fille et au plus grand étonnement de tous le peuple fut emballé par l'arrivée de l'enfant, beaucoup envoyèrent des présents au couple et se montrant impatient à l'idée d'une cérémonie en leur honneur. **

**Regina et Robin étaient allongés dans leur lit, la tête de la jeune femme reposait sur le torse du voleur, la petite princesse était profondément endormie dans son berceau et Roland dormait dans la pièce d'à côté.**

_- Robin ?_

_- Hmm..._

_- Notre fille a bientôt quatre jours et on ne lui a toujours pas trouvé de prénom..._

_- Oui je crois bien qu'il serait temps qu'on y as des idées toi ?_

_- Et bien j'aime beaucoup deux prénoms : Elsa ou Anna._

_- J'aime beaucoup aussi... Maintenant reste à choisir lequel..._

_- Une préférence ?_

_- J'ai un petit penchant pour Anna..._

_- Oui... Ça lui irait très bien... Anna..._

**L'homme tourna alors la tête vers le berceau où reposait l'enfant, il sourit et caressa **

**tendrement les cheveux de sa compagne. Rien à ce moment là ne pouvait ébranler son bonheur, il était paisiblement allongé dans un lit confortable en compagnie de la femme qu'il aime, son fils dormait dans la pièce d'à côté et sa petite fille à peine âgée de quelques jours endormie dans son berceau à quelques mètres. Il resserra son étreinte autour des épaules de la brune et lui déposa un baiser sur le front. Si il devait avoir une définition du bonheur ce serait celle-ci.**

**xxXxx**

**La cérémonie en l'honneur d'Anna fut grandiose. Tout le peuple avait mis du sien pour que la fête soit réussie, le couple était apparu au balcon Regina portant Anna dans ses bras et saluant la foule qui acclamait leur nom. Tinkerbell et Philipp devinrent officiellement les parrains de la petite fille, cette dernière fut gâtée de cadeau en tout genres provenant de souverains de royaumes frontaliers. Robin et Regina ne s'éternisèrent pas et partirent se coucher assez tôt ainsi que leur deux enfants. Mais la fête continua jusqu'à tard dans la nuit et les villageois continuaient à chanter les louanges de la famille royale.**

**xxXxx**

**Anna avait désormais 1 et demie, c'était une magnifique petite fille, elle avait les même yeux chocolats que sa mère, les même fossettes au creux des joues que son père et les cheveux ébènes. Roland aimait particulièrement passer du temps avec sa petite sœur au plus grand bonheur de Regina et Robin il lui racontait souvent sa journée et lui promettait toujours de lui apprendre à faire du cheval ou à tirer à l'arc. Elle arrivait à marcher seule et savait prononcer quelques mots tel que : mama, papa, Roland, Now, Avid, faim, pipi, Tink, Ilipp etc... Tous les domestiques du palais adoraient la petite princesse ainsi que son frère, ils vivaient heureux tous ensemble et profitaient de chaque moments passé en famille.**

**Un jour alors que David et Snow se promenait sur la côte, un bateau accosta au port royal. Le couple ne put être directement avertis de l'arrivée du navire et ils ne furent mis courant qu'en fin de journée. Ce fût Marco qui les avertis mais ce dernier paraissait troublé qu'en-t-a l'identité présente à bord.**

_- Snow, David... On m'a chargé de vous prévenir qu'un navire venait d'accoster sur nos rives cet après-midi et les voyageurs de ce navire demande audience._

_- Vraiment ? Mais nous n'attendions personne..._

_- Peuvent-ils entrer ?_

_- Oui... Oui bien sûr. _**Affirma le prince ****suspicieux****.**

**Le noble menuisier se retira et fit signe aux nouveaux arrivants d'entrer. Quelle ne fût pas la surprise du couple lorsqu'ils virent tout d'abord entrer Hook, qui les avait quitté à peine arrivé au pays enchanté. David s'avança vers le pirate et lui offrit un accolade, heureux de revoir son vieil ami mais une main se posa sur son épaule, il se tourna vers sa femme qui avait la bouche entrouverte et faisait les yeux ronds : Emma et Henry étaient là.**

_- Emma..._**murmura la jeune reine complètement abasourdie. Elle risqua un pas puis un autre et finit dans les bras de sa fille qu'elle avait crût avoir perdue pour toujours.**

_- Henry... Mais qu'est ce que vous faites ici ?_** La stupeur qui régnait dans les propos du couple fit place à une joie immense. La blonde et son fils étaient également déboussolés mais ravis de revoir leur famille après tant de séparation. David invita alors le pirate et ses deux ****acolytes**** à s'asseoir. **_Comment se fait-il que vous vous souveniez de nous ? Vous aviez de nouveaux souvenirs ? Une nouvelle vie non ? Depuis combien de temps vous souvenez vous ? Longtemps ?_

_- Woooo... Doucement David... On va pas se volatiliser. Oui c'est vrai on avait une nouvelle ainsi que de nouveaux souvenirs mais Hook a débarqué il y a quelques semaines bien sûr je ne me souvenait pas de lui mais il a réussit par je ne sais quel miracle à nous faire boire une potion pour que nous retrouvions la mémoire._

_- Une potion ? Mais comment as-tu fais ? Serait-ce Regina qui t'ai donné la potion ? _**Demanda Snow pleine d'incompréhension, Henry, lui, restait silencieux, tout sourire mais il tiqua lorsque sa grand-mère mentionna la prénom de sa mère.**

_- Regina ? Non pas du tout. A vrai dire j'ai fais le tour du pays à bord du Jolly Roger mais alors que j'étais de passage dans un village paumé de chez paumé j'ai rencontré un sorcier ou je sais pas trop quoi qui m'a proposé un échange entre un de ses produits et des vivres. Vous me connaissez j'ai directement fais le rapprochement entre une potion et Miss Swan alors j'ai accepté et je suis parti à la recherche de votre fille. Et nous voilà ici._

**Les deux souverains n'en revenaient pas, tout cela était trop beau après presque 2 ans et demie d'absence leur fille et leur petit fils étaient de retour. Ils les prirent alors dans les bras, pleurant de joie pour Snow et riant de bon cœur pour David.**

_- Et je vois que vous n'avez pas perdu de temps. _**Ajouta Emma tout sourire devant le ventre rebondit de sa mère ****qui ne pût que sourire d'avantage****.**

**Alors qu'un silence s'installait****doucement,**** Henry prit finalement la parole.**

_- Est-ce que ma mère est ici ?_

**Le couple échangea un regard complice alors que la blonde et l'adolescent haussait les sourcils.**

_- Oh oui elle est ici. _**Affirma David souriant de toute ses dents.**

**Au même moment deux tornades brunes débarquèrent en courant dans la pièce en criant.**

_- Tonton David ! Tata Snow ! Cachez nous maman veut qu'on prenne notre douche !_

_- Now ! Avid !_

**Les deux cataclysmes s'accrochèrent aux jambes des adultes s'arrêtant soudainement pour dévisager les trois nouvelles têtes présentes. Lorsque la petite fille leva la tête vers eux Emma et Hook furent aussitôt frappés par le regard qu'elle leur lançaient qu'ils ne connaissaient que trop bien. A peine la blonde eût ouvert la bouche qu'une troisième voix retentit dans la pièce.**

_- Roland ! Anna ! Venez ici tout de suite ! Je vous jure que si je vous attrape..._

**Emma, Henry et Hook reconnurent immédiatement cette voix grave et autoritaire qu'ils avaient tous trois entendu Dieu sait combien de fois. Ils se retournèrent lentement et virent femme brune aux cheveux longs, de taille moyenne, portant une robe en soie et un châle sur les épaules et d'une beauté renversante débarquer à son tour dans le salon. La brune avait l'air passablement énervée et ne remarqua pas les têtes effarés que faisaient Emma et Henry ni même leur présence.**

_- Regina calme toi ! Ils veulent juste s'amuser..._

**Un homme à l'allure athlétique entra également sur les talons de la femme. Contrairement à elle celui-ci remarqua les personnes en compagnie de Snow et David et s'arrêta avec un regard interrogateur.**

_- Oui évidemment ils veulent s'amuser quand c'est l'heure de prendre son bain !_

**Elle réussit à attraper la petite fille et se retourna pour l'emmener à la salle de bain. Elle repassa une nouvelle fois devant le groupe sans leur accorder un regard et quitta la pièce aussi vite qu'elle était arrivée. En voyant Regina porter la petite brune Henry, Emma et Hook ne purent nier le fait que la petite ressemblait, malgré son jeune âge, comme deux gouttes d'eau à la jeune femme. Ils n'osèrent pas se risquer à poser la question qui les hantait tous à cet instant mais se notèrent d'y revenir plus tard. **

_- Je rêve ou Regina vient de littéralement nous ignorer ?_** S'indigna la blonde colérique.**

_- Emma, essayes de comprendre... Regina a l'habitude de voir des étrangers au château, comme elle n'est pas reine elle se fiche éperdument de qui cela peut bien être... Penses tu réellement qu'elle s'attend à vous voir ici ?_

**Bien sûr Emma ne put rien répliquer mais... pourquoi sa mère prenait-elle la défense de la brune ? N'étaient-elle pas sensées se haïr ? De leur côté Henry et Hook arboraient tout deux une expression bien différente, le pirate était scotcher par la beauté de la dite « méchante reine » et l'adolescent n'en revenait pas de revoir sa mère mais aussi de la revoir avec les cheveux longs. Aussi étrange que cela puisse paraître il n'avait jamais vu sa mère avec des cheveux longs, à Storybrook elle les avait toujours courts et ce détail perturba le garçon si bien qu'il ne faillit pas la reconnaître ce fût au son de sa voix qu'il la reconnue. David qu'en a lui s'empêcher d'exploser de rire devant la tête que faisais le pirate : la bouche entrouverte, les yeux ronds et une lueur de désir brillaient dans ses iris.**

_- Hook ranges ta langue ou tu vas baver !_

**L'interpellation du prince le sortit de sa torpeur et fusilla le roi du regard en rougissant comme une tomate.**

_- Et puis n'y pense même pas ou tu vas te faire des ennemis. _**Ajouta le prince en désignant du regard Robin, toujours en retrait.**

**C'est à cet instant que le pirate remarqua la présence de l'homme et s'avança vers lui pour lui serrer la main une main que le voleur accepta avec méfiance.**

_- Enchanté capitaine Hook. Et vous vous êtes ?_

_- Robin des bois._

_- Naaaan c'est vous Robin des bois ? _**S'exclamèrent**** Emma et Henry d'une même voix.**

**Le blond lança alors un regard inquiet au couple désormais hilare.**

_- Oui c'est moi, _**affirma-t-il sans comprendre ce qu'il se passait puis il se tourna de nouveau vers Hook, **_et la prochaine fois que je vous vois en train de reluquer ma compagne je vous tire une flèche en plein cœur._

**A ces mots Emma s'étouffa avec le pain qu'elle était en train de manger, Henry recracha son verre d'eau, le pirate avait les yeux qui lui ressortaient des trous et les rires du couple princier redoublèrent.**

_- Vous pouvez répétez ? Votre compagne ?_

_- Oui vous m'avez bien entendu, ma compagne._

_- Genre Regina ? La méchante reine ? _**Demanda la blonde.**

_- Emma ! Elle a changé ! Et elle n'est plus reine alors ne la nomme plus comme ça. _**S'offusqua Snow.**

_- Sans vouloir te vexer grand-mère depuis quand est-ce que tu défends ma mère et depuis quand a-t-elle un compagnon ?_

_- Euuuh... Et bien... Je la défend parce qu'Emma ne devrait pas l'attaquer comme ça et pour Robin ça fait à vrai dire... depuis un peu plus d'un an et demie... _**La reine murmura la fin de la phrase si bas que le garçon dût se pencher pour l'entendre.**

_- UN AN ET DEMIE ? ELLE EST SERIEUSE A PEINE SIX MOIS APRES LE DEPART DE SON FILS, ELLE SE MET EN COUPLE ? MAIS QUELLE AGICHEUSE ! ELLE A PAS CHANGEE !_

_- Emma calme toi !_

_- Je ne vous permet pas de parler de Regina comme ça !_

_- EH OH MACHIN DES BOIS TU R'DESCEND DE TON ARBRE ! ET LA PETITE QU'ELLE PORTAIT ELLE A QUEL AGE ?_

_- Emma..._

_- REPONDEZ MOI !_

_- Un an et demie._

_- J'Y CROIS PAS ! C'EST SA FILLE ?_

_- …_

_- Maman ! Arrêtes on est à peine arrivé il y a une demie heure que tu t'engueules avec tout le monde !_

_- MARY MAGARET ! DAVID ! REPONDEZ !_

_- OUI ELLE L'EST ! Y A-T-IL UN PROBLEME AVEC CA ? _**Ce n'était pas Snow, David ****ou ni même Robin**** qui venai****en****t de répondre c'était une toute autre voix, une voix bien plus grave et bien plus menaçante et lorsqu'elle retentit toutes les personnes dans la salle se figèrent y compris la sauveuse.**

_- Regina attend... Laisse nous t'expliquer... _**Snow était devenue pâle comme un linge et s'attendait à voir toutes les vitres se briser.**

_- M'expliquer quoi ? Le fait que mon fils est revenu ? Oh non ne prenez surtout pas la peine de m'avertir c'est mieux que j'entende son autre mère m'insulter pour être au courant._

_- Regina... Elle ne le pensait pas... Elle était simplement sous le choc..._

_- Je n'en doute pas. _**Répliqua l'ancienne reine non sans lancer un regard noir à la blonde qui baissa aussitôt les yeux.**_ Chéri prend Anna avec toi s'il te plaît... _**Le voleur ****s'exécuta**** sans poser de questions sentant l'atmosphère extrêmement tendue puis l'ancienne reine se tourna de nouveau vers le groupe attablé.**

_- …_

_- Ok ça va je m'excuse... _**concéda Emma ****après une dizaine de minutes de silence****.**

**Regina ne répondit rien mais sentit une sentiment de soulagement monter en elle car jamais elle n'aurait laissé quelqu'un s'attaquer à elle sans exiger des excuses.**

_- Maman... _**Henry venait de prendre la parole. Son fils qu'elle avait vu partir loin d'elle il y a deux ans de cela se tenait debout devant elle. Elle fit alors un pas puis deux et l'adolescent courut littéralement dans ses bras, la reine fut secouée par le choc et tituba ****légèrement****en arrière ****puis referma ses bras autour du jeune homme et colla sa joue contre le haut de son crâne. Une larme s'échappa et coula le long de sa joue, le garçon releva la tête et lui sourit.**

_- Tu m'as manqué..._

_- Toi aussi mon cœur, tu m'as beaucoup manqué..._

**L'enfant resserra alors son étreinte ce qui réchauffa encore plus le cœur de sa mère. Ils restèrent ainsi quelques minutes quand la brune sentit quelque chose tirer sur sa robe, elle se détacha et vit deux petits yeux chocolats la fixer. Elle se pencha et pris Anna dans ses bras alors que Robin arrivait de nouveau essoufflé.**

_- Désolé... elle est partie quand je m'occupais de Roland..._

_- Ça ne fait rien, elle peut rester un instant. _**Répondit Regina gratifiant son compagnon d'un sourire oubliant presque ses invités, elle se retourna et fit face aux autres. **_Et bien voici Anna, ma fille._

_- Elle est magnifique... Donc en gros c'est ma petite sœur ?_

_- Hum oui..._

_- Et bien je suis ravi d'avoir la petite sœur la plus jolie au monde._

**Même Emma, toujours de mauvaise humeur, ne pu que sourire quand la petite princesse laissa échapper son rire cristallin quand Henry la pris dans ses bras.**

_- Oui et voici Robin. Mon compagnon et le père d'Anna et Roland._

**Une fois l'atmosphère détendue Snow invita tout le monde à se rendre à la salle à manger afin d'annoncer leur retour au reste de leurs amis.**

**xxXxx**

**Regina était assise sur le banc près du vieux chêne, le même que celui où elle se trouvait lorsqu'elle avait mis au monde sa fille. Comme à son habitude elle lisait un roman prit au hasard dans la bibliothèque avec un de ses enfants, aujourd'hui c'était le tour d'Anna car Roland était partit faire du cheval avec Robin. Regina aimait beaucoup passer du temps avec sa fille, elle était d'autant plus heureuse d'avoir laissé le trône aux Charmings elle avait ainsi beaucoup de temps à accorder à ses enfants. Elle était en pleine lecture quand une petite voix se fit entendre.**

_- Maman ? Je te dérange ?_

**L'interpellée leva la tête et sourit devant la timidité dont faisait preuve Henry.**

_- Non... Viens à côté de moi._

_- Ca fait bizarre hein ? D'être de nouveau dans un même endroit après presque 2 ans de séparation..._

_- Oui, il est clair que cela fait bizarre... Sinon est-ce que Emma et toi vous vous plaisez ici ?_

_- A vrai dire ça ne fait que trois jours mais j'aime bien, il y a beaucoup plus de nature ça change de l'air polluant de Boston. Maman, elle, elle aime moins, surtout pour ce qui est des douches, elle les trouve gelées._

_- C'est sûr que pour le confort il y mieux que la forêt enchantée..._

_- …_

_- …_

_- Alors donc j'ai une petite sœur..._

_- Il fait croire que oui._

_- Elle est magnifique._

_- Elle doit tenir ça de son père._** La brune écarquilla directement les yeux en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire à voix haute.**

_- Vraiment ? On dirait ton portrait craché. Mis à part le fait qu'elle est encore un bébé, elle a tes yeux, les mêmes cheveux bruns que toi et le même regard noir quand elle boude._

**Regina lâcha un soupir d'amusement devant la dernière comparaison de son fils.**

_- Tu remarqueras qu'elle a le nez de son père ainsi que son sourire..._

_- Oui j'admets qu'elle tient ça de lui._

_- …_

_- Et donc avec Robin ça fait presque 2 ans ?_

_- Henry... Ne crois pas que je t'ai remplacé... Tu auras toujours une place dans mon cœur. Rien n'était prévu, il a été là quand je me suis retrouvée seule. _**Elle déposa Anna dans son couffin et pris le visage de son fils entre ses mains.**_ Une chose engendrant une autre on s'est mis ensemble mais cela ne change en aucun cas mon amour pour toi._

**Henry enroula ses bras autour de la taille de sa mère et la serra fort contre lui.**

_- Je suis heureux pour toi. Je t'aime maman._

_- Je t'aime aussi Henry._

**A quelques mètres de là Snow et Tinkerbell le sourire aux lèvres les regardaient.**

_- Mission accomplie. Regina a enfin sa fin heureuse._

_**FIN**_


End file.
